Amor em 20 dias
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: Um romance negado durante anos. Ele finalmente descobre o que sente pela irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. Mas será que Gina ainda sente algo por ele? Será que nessa viajem, ele finalmente reconquistará Virginia{FIC DE VOLTA}
1. Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 1:

O convite de Rony 

31 DE JULHO – sábado

        Virginia acordou cedo aquela manha. Por mais que estivesse cansada, e dormira tarde, ela não conseguia passar a manha toda dormindo.

Olhou o relógio digital, em cima do criado-mudo: seis horas da manha.

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, fitou-se uns instantes no espelho e voltou ao quarto. Trocou de roupa e foi até a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Mione! – exclamou, ao ver a amiga sentada á mesa do café – Acordou cedo, o que houve?

- Eu não acordei cedo, Gin. Eu simplesmente ainda não dormi! – respondeu, Hermione, recolhendo uns papeis que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

- Como assim? – espantou-se, colocando suco de abóbora no copo e bebendo-o em seguida.

- Eu passei a noite toda acordada repassando esse relatório para o Ministro...

- Ora Hermione, pra que essa formalidade toda? Você sabe muito bem que meu pai, mesmo que seja Ministro da Magia, não gosta dessas formalidades todas com os amigos... Principalmente com você e o Harry, que passaram sete feias de verão lá em casa.

- Por falar em Harry, como vocês estão? Ele finalmente te enxergou? – animou-se Hermione.

A imagem dela era um tanto engraçada, sendo que ela arregalava os olhos entusiasmada, e suas olheiras eram mais fundas do que o lago da lula-gigante, em Hogwarts (exagerada!).

- Não Hermione, e eu já desisti! Você sabe disso! Pelo amor de Merlin, o Harry nunca me olhou. Eu seria realmente idiota de ainda esperar que ele me olhasse depois desses anos todos!

- Mas você ainda gosta dele, não é? – disse Hermione menos entusiasmada.

Gina deu um longo suspiro antes de responder, com tom triste.

- Se fosse um simples gostar...

- Ai Gin, não sei nem o que te dizer...

- Não diga nada, Mione. Vá dormir que você precisa. Aproveita que hoje é sábado e nós acabamos de entrar de férias!

- Eu vou mesmo Gina, estou precisando... – dizendo isso ela levantou-se e caminhou até o seu quarto, do apartamento que as das amigas dividiam.

- E eu vou arrumar isso aqui... – disse Gina, pra si mesma, respirando fundo, começou a arrumar o apartamento.

***

Já passavam das seis da tarde quando Hermione finalmente acordou.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou, Gina, notando que as olheiras da amiga ainda estavam lá, mas dessa vez, por dormir demais.

- Dormi, Gin... Hum…vejo que você arrumou o apartamento...

- Ah, é. Não tinha nada pra fazer, e naquela porcaria trouxa que você trouxe não estava passado nada de bom... – comentou a ruiva, referindo-se a televisão.

- Bem, eu vou comer alguma coisa. Já tomei banho. O que você acha de nós sairmos?

- Ah, Mione, nem vem! Você dormiu o dia todo! Eu acordei cedo e ainda fiquei trabalhando nesse apartamento o dia todo! – resmungou, jogando-se no sofá.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar uma poção pra ver se durmo daqui a pouco e acordar amanha cedo... O que você fez pra nós jantarmos?

- Eu não fiz nada. Achei que você fosse preferir uma pizza...

- Hum... Ótima idéia! Pizza trouxa ou bruxa?

- Trouxa. Tive uns "probleminhas" com aqueles papeis que os trouxas chamam de dinheiro. Galeões, Níqueis e Nucles são mais simples! Bem mais simples! – Gina caminhou até a cozinha e colocou um pedaço de pizza no prato de Hermione e um em seu próprio.

- Hum, Gin! Essa pizza ta boa! – disse Hermione com a boca cheia.

- E eu não sei? – brincou a menina.

As duas riram e ficaram conversando, sentadas á mesa da cozinha, até as oito horas da noite.

- Edwiges? O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou Gina, correndo para a janela da sala, e abrindo-a, para que a velha – porém imponente – coruja de Harry adentrar e pousar no braço do sofá verde de três lugares.

- Ela trouxe uma carta... – observou Hermione.

- Mas é claro que ela trouxe uma carta, né Hermione? Ela é uma coruja-correio! – exclamou Gina, pegando a carta da pata de Edwiges, enquanto Hermione lhe dava um pouco de bolo de abóbora (para a coruja).

- É do Rony e do Harry.

- Claro que é do Rony e do Harry, Gina! Eles moram juntos. A Edwiges é do Harry. Então só pode ser dos dois...

- Ih... Eu fico de mal-humor quando não durmo. Você pelo visto é ao contrario! 

Gina abriu e leu em voz alta:

Gina e Hermione,

Como vocês estão? Eu estou muito bem! Rony e eu acabamos de entrar de férias e gostaríamos de chamar vocês para passar as férias de vocês no sitio que nós compramos!

Nós chamamos mais alguns amigos, para a casa ficar cheia. O que vocês me dizem?

Mandem a resposta pela Edwiges!

Beijos,

Harry.

OS: Gostaríamos de comemorar o meu aniversario de vinte e três anos lá, por isso, se vocês aceitarem (o que eu acho que vai acontecer) levem roupas de festas!

- E então? Vamos aceitar? – perguntou Hermione, empolgada.

- Eu não sei... Obviamente a Cho deve ir... Eu não estou afim de passar as minhas férias em baixo astral...

- Ah Gina! Eles nem estão namorando mais!

- Mas pra isso acontecer pouco custa...

- Gin, se você não for, o que você pretende fazer nas férias? – Hermione finalmente largara a comida da coruja e encarava a amiga ruiva a sua frente.

- Eu não sei... – ela respondeu, após muito pensar.

- Então? O que custa tentar? E até por que, ele não disse exatamente que chamou a Cho. Quem sabe essa não é a sua chance?

- Não, Hermione! Eu vou nesse maldito sitio, mas não é por causa de Harry ou qualquer outro garoto. Com exceção, talvez, do meu irmão... Mas só!

- Legal! Então vou despachar uma coruja agora mesmo para eles!

Hermione pegou um pergaminho e anotou rapidamente, apoiando o papel na mesa de centro.

Olá Harry e Rony,

Mas é claro que aceitamos! Quando e que horas?

Estamos curiosas para saber quem irá!

Beijos, e parabéns Harry!

Hermione Granger.

Despachou Edwiges com o bilhete logo em seguida.

***

Meia hora havia se passado desde quando Hermione mandara a resposta para Harry e Rony.

As duas amigas estavam conversando animadamente na sala. 

Desde quando se formaram, Gina e Hermione foram morar juntas, e Harry e Rony moravam em outro apartamento, mais afastado do bairro bruxo em que moravam.

Voldemort fora morto no ultimo ano do trio maravilha de Hogwarts. Não existiam mais comensais livres, e podia-se dizer que o mundo, tanto bruxo quanto trouxa, estava em paz. (quem nos dera!!!).

- Gina, você ficou sabendo que o Neville se tornou professor de Herbologia? – Hermione estava deitada em um sofá, e Gina em outro.

- Sério Mi? Nossa, que legal! O Neville merecia mesmo!

Hermione concordou.

- Você sabia que a McGonnagall é a nova diretora de Hogwarts?

- É claro que sei, Mi! Ela é diretora desde que Dumbledore morreu... – Gina falou tristemente, e as duas ficaram um tempo em silencio.

- Gina...

- Hum?

- O que você acha de nós fazermos imitações das cantadas que levamos em Hogwarts? – sugeriu Hermione.

Gina concordou e levantou-se dizendo:

- Eu começo!

Ela colocou-se perante a lareira e começou:

- Olha, essa eu recebi no meu quinto ano, do Miguel Córner, que na época era do quarto ano da corvinal.

Ela jogou o cabelo pro lado, fez um olhar sexy e disse:

- Olá ruivinha... Sabia que as ruivas são as minhas preferidas?

Hermione caiu na gargalhada e disse, tentando se recuperar do ataque:

- Que péssimo!

- É eu sei! – Gina disse, também rindo – Não, escuta essa do Dino Thomas, ele era do mesmo ano que o seu da grifinória. Eu estava no quarto ano. Ele foi me chamar pro Baile de Inverno, mas eu já ia com o Neville:

Ela fez um olhar maroto, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e disse:

- Gina, eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo. Mas sabe, eu tenho medo dos seus irmãos... Sabe, Fred e Jorge são bem fortes e eles tem tantos logros...

Hermione não esperou Gina terminar e caiu na gargalhada de novo:

- Com medo do Fred e do Jorge? Esse Dino não tem jeito mesmo! – Hermione balançou a cabeça, mas uma voz vinda da lareira deu um susto nas duas. Principalmente em Gina, que estava bem próxima ao quentinho da mesma, porém de costas. 

- Concordo que ele não tenha jeito, Mione!

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou Hermione feliz, para a cabeça de Harry, que flutuava entre as chamas da lareira.

Mas Gina não pareceu nenhum pouco feliz. Ela não queria encarar Harry. Estava chateado com ele pelo o que ele tinha feito com ela nos tempos de escola... Não! Não ia pensar nisso agora.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – perguntou em tom assustado e chateado.

- Desde o – ele afinou a voz – "Essa eu recebi no meu quinto ano, do Miguel Córner" – e retornando a voz normal, acrescentou: - Francamente, esses garotos não sabiam chegar em uma garota não?

Se Gina não estivesse tão chateada com ele, poderia jurar ter ouvido ele com um tom ciumento.

- Pelo o menos ele chegava! – respondeu grosseiramente, jogando-se no sofá e deitando-se novamente, pegando _O Profeta Diário _que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Harry, pra que você veio aqui? – perguntou Hermione, percebendo o clima entre os dois.

- Eu vim falar sobre a viajem! Como nem todo mundo sabe onde é, não poderemos aparatar, então, encomendamos uma vã trouxa para levar a todos...

- Quando nós vamos? – perguntou Hermione, já que Gina não abria a boca, e não desgrudava os olhos do jornal bruxo.

- Amanha de manha!

- Amanha de manha? – Hermione pulou do sofá. Gina nem se mexeu. – Mas Harry, ainda nem arrumamos nossas coisas!

- Eu sei! Por isso eu tive que falar com vocês pela lareira!

- Que horas?

- As oito da manha!

- E quem vai?

- Eu, Rony, você, Gina, Colin, Cho, Fred e Jorge...

- Ah... Harry, - Hermione aproximou-se da lareira e ajoelhou-se perante a cabeça de fogo de Harry e sussurrou, impedindo que Gina ouvisse: - Por que você tinha que chamar a Cho? Você sabe... A Gina.

- Mione, eu não vejo motivo para não chamar a Cho. Eu não sinto mais nada por ela! Ela é apenas uma amiga! A Gina deveria saber disso!

- E quanto a Gina? O que você sente por ela? – perguntou Hermione, ainda sussurrando.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Gina e viu que a menina ainda aparentava prestar atenção no jornal e disse:

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou falar isso pra você? Tudo bem, nós somos amigos. Mas você e a Gina também são!

- Ai, Harry! – Hermione voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

- Então, nos vemos amanha no seu apartamento dez para as oito. Ok?

- Ok!

- Harry, parabéns! Por hoje, sabe, seu aniversario!

- Obrigado Hermione! – ele respondeu sinceramente. Olhou para Gina, esperando que ela também lhe desse os parabéns.

Hermione teve que cutucar Gina, nenhum pouco discreta, para que essa dissesse o mesmo para Harry, mas sem tirar os olhos dos jornais.

Harry sumiu perante as chamas e as duas foram arrumar suas coisas. Gina, muito relutante.

Hermione tomou a poção para que pudesse dormir a noite.

As duas teriam um dia cheio, logo no seguinte. Precisavam discançar.

Gina, por que teria que ter muita paciências com Cho por todas as suas férias.

Hermione, por que teria que agüentar as reclamações da amiga. Mas ao lembrar que veria o namorado na manha seguinte, dormiu tranqüila e sonhou com seu amor ruivinho...


	2. Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

O sitio de Harry 

01 DE AGOSTO – domingo

1º dia das férias

- Gina, ACORDA! – berrou Hermione. Sua voz misturada com o barulho do despertador ao lado da cama de Gina.

- Ai, o que foi Hermione? O prédio ta pegando fogo? – ela sentou na cama em um pulo.

- Não, mas se você não se levantar em um minuto o que vai pegar fogo vai ser a sua cama! – disse Hermione, apontando com a varinha para a cama da menina

- Ta bom, eu já estou de pé! – ela saltou da cama. – Hermione, você tem certeza de que quer mesmo que eu vá pra esse sítio? Eu não estou com...

Ela não pode terminar de falar.

- Agora, Virginia Weasley! – exclamou, parecendo muito com a falecida Sra. Weasley, que morrera na guerra.

- Está bem!

- Você já arrumou suas malas? – perguntou, um pouco mais calma.

- Arrumei ontem. – respondeu impaciente, do banheiro.

- Então se arruma logo e vai tomar café, por que está quase na hora de irmos!

- Você já comeu? – perguntou a ruivinha, passando para o closet.

- Já. – Hermione deitou-se na cama da amiga. Ela já estava pronta. Como o motorista que os levaria até o sitio de Harry era trouxa, eles teriam que se vestir do mesmo modo.

Hermione usava uma saia jeans curta, uma blusa preta colada no corpo e os longos cabelos escuros presos em uma trança.

Gina saiu do closet usando uma calça jeans muito justa, uma blusa verde e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Gina, você demorou tanto pra se arrumar que não vai dar tempo de tomar café!

- Mas Mione, eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem comer nada. Você sabe!

- Lá no sitio você come alguma coisa! Pegue suas coisas e vamos aparatar na casa dos meninos! – ela disse apressada, e segurando a sua grande e pesada mala, aparatou no meio da sala de estar do apartamento onde Rony e Harry moravam.

O apartamento estava uma bagunça, como era de se esperar. Mas quem viu o apartamento antes do furacão "Potter-Weasley" passar por ali, sabia muito bem que era um apartamento grande e aconchegante.

Sentados nos sofás que mobiliavam a sala estavam: Colin, com sua inseparável maquina fotográfica; Fred e Jorge, provavelmente já armando o que aprontariam nas férias e finalmente Cho, que estava vestida um pouco "além do necessária".

Via-se de longe que ela não sabia se vestir como trouxa. Usava: uma saia tão comprida, que chegava a bater no chão; uma blusa larga e branca; os cabelos soltos; usava brincos "argolas" enormes e uma maquiagem simplesmente péssima.

Hermione segurou uma risada e cumprimentou a todos:

- Olá pessoal!

- Olá Mione! – cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Mas que saia é essa? – exclamou uma voz horrorizada atrás da morena. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com o namorado.

- Olá Ron!

Nesse momento, Virginia aparatou diante de todos, segurando sua mala.

Ela fez a mesma expressão que Hermione ao ver Cho, mas conteve-se.

- Como vão, todos?

- Bem, obrigada Gin!

- E você, Virginia Weasley?

- Eu o que? – ela virou-se espantada para o irmão.

- Que roupas são essas? De vocês duas?

- Rony, por favor, nós não nos vemos há séculos. Dá pra você parar de reclamar e me dar logo um beijo?

Rony não gostou do tom da namorada, mas adorou sua proposta. Não hesitou mais, esquecendo completamente dos presentes.

- Olá Hermione, olá Gina! – Harry entrava na sala segurando uma bandeja com varias xícaras de chá.

- Olá Harry! – disse Hermione, separando-se de Rony.

Gina limitou-se a um aceno com a cabeça.

- Ah, Harry, que bom que você entrou com essa bandeja, eu lembrei!

- Lembrou do que Hermione? – perguntou Harry rindo, enquanto entregava uma xícara para cada pessoa da sala.

- A Gina! Ela não tomou café da manha. Está em jejum...

- Hermione! – repreendeu, Gina.

- Que isso Gina. Bem, creio que só um chá não adiante muita coisa...

- Não, Harry, não precisa! Hermione está exagerando!

- Que isso Gina! Você se esqueceu que da ultima vez que você ficou sem tomar café da manha, você desmaiou?

- Hermione, não exagere! Foi só uma leve tontura! – disse Gina, entre dentes, com um olhar assassino á amiga.

- Gina, pare de frescuras, vem comigo até a cozinha que eu faço alguma coisa pra você comer! – disse Rony, mas quando ia saindo, foi puxado de volta por Hermione.

- Ah, Rony, fica mais um pouco comigo! Você nem me deu atenção!

- Mas Mione, e a Gina? – perguntou, apontando a irmã, que estava bem próxima a porta da cozinha.

- Ah, o Harry pode ir com ela, não pode Harry?

- Claro! – disse o menino sorridente.

Os dois foram para a cozinha, mas não sem antes Gina lançar um olhar "mortal" á Hermione, e essa retribuir com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- E então Gina, como vão as coisas? – perguntou, Harry, enquanto abria a geladeira e tirava sucos e mais sucos de lá.

- Muito bem... – ela disse nervosamente, apertando os nós dos dedos.

- Gina, pegue uns bolos naquele armário, por favor! – Harry apontou para um armário do outro lado da cozinha, enquanto "caçava" mais coisas dentro da geladeira.

Gina caminhou até o armário, mas como era muito alto, teve que subir em um banquinho que lá havia.

Ela subiu e abriu o armário – uma bagunça, diga-se de passagem -.

- O que eu pego aqui, Harry? – ela perguntou, olhando o interior do armário.

- Pegue o que você quiser Gin. – ele colocou os sucos em cima da mesa e colocou seu olhar em Gina, ainda em cima do banquinho.

Ele pode observar suas curvas sob a blusa verde e a calça jeans. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido, que ele mal pensara antes de toma-la em seus braços.

Gina pegara um doce qualquer no armário, e quando ia descer, o banquinho escorregou, e se não tivesse sido por Harry, ela estaria no chão agora, como estava o doce que ela pegara.

- Cuidado Gin. – ele avisou, com ela ainda em seus braços. Gina o fitou e por um instante.

Harry sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo em relação a Gina: amor!

Ridículo? Pode ser, mas era exatamente o que ele sentia pela pequena Weasley. E ele tinha certeza absoluta disso. Só não sabia se ela ainda sentia o mesmo por ele. Ele fora tão idiota com ela esses anos todos.

Mas agora, enquanto ela o fitava... De repente, sua boca pareceu tão convidativa e ele foi aproximando seu rosto ao da ruiva.

- Atrapalho? – disse uma voz, na porta da cozinha.

Gina rapidamente se recompôs e com um aceno da varinha, limpou o chão.

- É que o motorista já chegou... – disse Cho, feliz por ter chego bem a tempo de impedir o que iria acontecer.

- Nós já vamos, Cho. – disse Harry e a chinesinha voltou em direção á sala.

- Gina... – começou Harry, mas ela pediu que ele ficasse em silencio, com um gesto da mão.

- Harry, vamos. Se não iremos atrasar a todos...

- Mas você não comeu!

- Deixa Harry! – ela foi em direção á sala, onde havia uma pessoa a mais. Provavelmente o tal motorista.

- Ah, essa é Gina, minha irmã caçula! – apresentou Rony. – Gina, esse é o Sr. Stewart.

- Prazer! – Gina apertou a mão do homem, e logo em seguida, Harry entrou na sala com as malas, - já que a de todos estavam na sala – e uma bolsa na mão.

- Vamos?

***

A viajem estava dolorosamente tediosa, para Gina. Primeiro por que ela achava aquele meio de transporte trouxa muito demorado. Segundo, porque, Colin, ao seu lado, não parava de falar um minuto sequer. E terceiro, ela não parava de pensar no que acontecera na cozinha. Ou melhor: o que quase acontecera!

Com a cabeça encostada na janela de vidro, Virginia observava os amigos dentro do veiculo:

Harry estava na frente, junto ao motorista. Fred e Jorge estavam no segundo banco, e ainda esquematizavam sobre o que iriam aprontar no sitio. Rony e Hermione vinham logo a seguir, trocando beijos. E no ultimo banco, Cho e Colin conversavam, enquanto Gina lembrava. Apenas lembrava...

(recordações)

Ela estava andando tranqüilamente pelo corredor. Acabara de ganhar 30 pontos para a grifinória, na aula de feitiços. Era realmente boa nessa matéria. Mas com certeza, os pontos que ganhara com Feitiços, perderia em dobro na próxima aula, após o almoço. Poções. Como odiava aquela matéria!

Caminhava em direção ao salão principal para jantar, quando escutou uma voz lhe chamando as suas costas.

- Gina! Gina, espere! Eu preciso falar com você! – disse Harry, aproximando-se ofegante pela corrida.

- O que foi Harry? Onde está a Cho? Já faz um bom tempo que não vejo vocês dois juntos. O que é muito raro... – ela disse, com um pingo de sarcasmo.

- Nós... Nós terminamos... – ele disse, fitando o chão. – Há quase um mês...

- Nossa! Que pena... Bem, agora se me dá licença... – ela estava virando-se para o caminho em que seguia quando ele a segurou pelo ombro.

- Gina, eu preciso muito falar com você! Estou á dias te procurando... Onde você esteve?

- Por aí... – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Gina, eu... Eu não paro de pensar em você. Eu estou ficando maluco, é sério! Eu... Eu durmo pensando em você, sonho com você, e acordo pensando em você! Gina, eu estou apaixonado!

- E a Cho?

- Eu descobri que ela não é mulher pra mim. Ela não faz o meu tipo...

- E qual é o seu tipo? – perguntou, nervosa. O que ele achava que estava fazendo? Logo agora que ela estava conseguindo esquece-lo!

Em resposta, ele esticou a mão e levou até a face levemente corada da garota e acariciou-a, fitando-a com ternura.

Ela deu um passo para trás, cortando o contado físico, mas alimentando o visual.

- Gina é sério... – ele deu um passo a frente, diminuindo a distancia de antes, ficando com os corpos quase colados.

Vendo que ela não respondia, ele abaixou a cabeça vagarosamente até a dela, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios.

- Quer namorar comigo, Gina? – pediu, ainda de olhos fechados, saboreando os lábios doces da menina ainda colados aos seus.

- Quem sabe... – ela respondeu, sorrindo marotamente.

Naquele mesmo dia eles começaram a namorar. Gina estava nas nuvens, obviamente. Harry não ficava atrás.

Rony ficara com um pouco de ciúmes no começo, mas seu namoro com Hermione não o permitia pensar em muita coisa que não fosse os NIENS.

(fim das recordações)

- Gina! Estou te chamando há meia hora! – Colin, ao seu lado, aparentava estar chateado por ter sido ignorado.

- O que foi Colin?

- Nós já chegamos! – ele apontou para a janela, e Gina pode ver que era verdade.

Todos desceram da vã, e Gina pode contemplar ao redor:

Lindo! A casa principal era grande e de dois andares. Uma piscina, com um provável aquecedor, ficava logo na frente da casa. Muito verde era visto. Um campo de quadribol logo adiante. Um lago. E o que fez os olhos de Gina brilharem: cavalos.

É! Cavalos mesmo! Trouxas! Gina os amava! Adorava cavalgar, e futuramente, o faria!

De repente, tudo foi ficando escuro e distante. As vozes foram sumindo e só o que Gina pode escutar foi à voz de Fred gritar:

- Gina!

***

Aos pouco, as vozes foram voltando. O cérebro voltava a funcionar vagarosamente. Ela abriu os olhos com um certo custo e escutou alguém dizer:

- Ela está voltando!

Era Harry. Harry estava ali, ao seu lado.

E abrindo mais os olhos, pode ver outras pessoas á volta. Todos com semblantes preocupados. Quer dizer, quase todos. Cho demonstrava ciúmes. Inveja, talvez.

- Gina! Gina, fale comigo! – pediu, Harry, segurando o rosto da menina.

- O que houve comigo? – ela perguntou, fracamente.

- Você desmaiou! Deve ter sido por que você não comeu nada! – disse Hermione.

- Tome, coma isso! – Harry lhe estendeu um pedaço de bolo de abóbora.

Ela empurrou o bolo para o lado e voltou a olhar em volta.

- Que horas são?

- Meio dia. – respondeu, um semblante de Fred não muito comum: preocupado.

Gina sentou-se e levou a mão à testa, sentindo-a doer.

- Come, Gina. Você precisa! – insistiu Harry. – Saiam de cima! Ela precisa respirar! – ordenou para os outros.

Rony e Hermione foram sentar-se em umas cadeiras mais á frente, relutantes. Jorge teve que puxar Fred com ele. Colin teve que fazer o mesmo com Cho.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Mais ou menos. Ainda estou um pouco tonta e com dor de cabeça.

- Coma isso, por favor.

Gina pegou o bolo e comeu um pedaço, e olhou para Harry.

- O seu sitio é muito bonito... – comentou.

- Que bom que gostou! – animou-se, Harry. – Comprei pensando em você!

Gina corou levemente. Por que aquilo, agora? Por que ela estava se portando como uma garotinha? Por que Harry tinha que faze-la sofrer mais ainda?

- Harry, eu estou com fome! A que horas iremos almoçar? – perguntou Cho, atrapalhando "o momento do casal".

- Ah, Claro Cho. O Dobby deve ter feito alguma coisa. Vamos colocar as coisas lá dentro... – Harry ajudou Gina a levantar-se e todos adentraram na casa.

***

O almoço estava divino. Eles estavam, agora, sentados na sala, conversando e planejando o que faria no dia seguinte.

Os inúmeros quartos foram separados. Hermione e Rony ficariam juntos. Colin em um, Cho, em outro, Fred e Jorge em outros dois. Gina ficaria com o penúltimo quarto do corredor, e Harry ficaria no ultimo e principal quarto.

O sol estava prestes a se pôr quando Fred sugeriu:

- Vamos jogar quadribol?!

Todos concordaram e dirigiram-se ao campo, do lado de fora da casa (claro, não podia ser dentro!).

Gina preferiu não jogar, e ficou observando os amigos, mais acima, voando em suas vassouras.

- Eu posso saber o que tanto ocupa essa cabecinha? – disse Colin, que também não estava jogando. Pois preferia ficar tirando fotos do jogo e de todo o  sitio com sua inseparável maquina.

- Ah, olá Colin! Tirou fotos interessantes? – perguntou, desanimada, ajeitando-se, de baixo da árvore.

- Não muitas... Ainda!

Virginia sorriu. 

Em questão de minutos, o sol se pôs. Dando lugar a um céu estrelado e sem nuvens. A lua minguante dava um toque romântico. Na verdade, a lua, minguante, crescente, cheia ou seja lá qual for, dá um clima romântico.

Ainda mais para aquela cabecinha ruiva que voltara anos atrás, ainda em Hogwarts.

(recordações)

Gina caminhava feliz pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Era um final de semana muito frio, mas mesmo assim ela estava feliz. Faria três meses de namoro com Harry logo no dia seguinte.

Entrou na Dedosdemel, que estava abarrotada de alunos, e comprou um bom estoque de canetas de açúcar – seu doce preferido – e Sapo de chocolate – os preferidos de Harry.

Saiu com sacolas cheias, e caminhou-se até onde encontraria Harry – no Três Vassouras.

No decorrer do caminho, mais ou menos na altura da Zonk's, a loja de logros, ela encontrou Michael Corner, se ex-namorado.

Mesmo com os acontecimentos do passado, Michael não guardava rancor de Gina, e nem a ruiva dele. Não eram exatamente amigos, mas se falavam normalmente. Apesar de Michael ainda ter um certo carinho a mais pela ruiva.

- Olá Gina! – cumprimentou o moreno.

- Olá Michael, tudo bem?

- Agora estou melhor... – disse o rapaz, insinuando-se para Gina, que sorriu. Estava acostumada aquilo. Ele sempre falava algo desse tipo, e em um dia ele confessou ainda gosta da caçula dos Weasley como antes, mas ela só tinha olhos para Harry e estava muito feliz com ele.

- Que bom... Fiquei sabendo que está saindo com a Patrícia Mcblue, aquela lufa-lufa, é verdade?

- O que? A Mcblue? Gina, você acha mesmo que um cara, depois de namorar você, sai com qualquer garota?

Esse comentário realmente atingiu a menina, pois ela corou instantaneamente.

- Obrigada, Michael.

- Gina? – Harry estava atrás da namorada, e escutara tudo.

Gina gelou. Sabia que não estava fazendo nada de errado, mas Harry era muito ciumento. E naquela situação, ele parecia muito nervoso.

- Olá Potter, como andam os treinos? – disse Michael, que não percebia o clima do casal a sua frente.

- Gina, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, já muito vermelho, ignorando a pergunta de Michael.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Harry! – a menina também começava a ficar nervosa. Detestava que desconfiassem dela, e Harry sempre o fazia.

- A não? Então você pode me explicar o por quê da mão do Corner está em seu ombro?

Só agora Gina percebera. Enquanto conversavam, Michael colocara a mão em seu ombro direito, deixando, assim, os dois muito perto um do outro.

- Harry, nós só estávamos conversando!

- Então continue conversando, Gina. E não me procure mais! – dizendo isso, sem permitir que Gina se explicasse, Harry saiu entre as pessoas do vilarejo, sumindo, deixando uma Gina pasma e um Michael sorridente por dentro.

Não acreditava que Harry havia terminado o namoro por causa de um ciúme idiota!

Meses passaram e os dois quase não se falavam. Depois de algum tempo, falavam apenas como amigos, apesar de no coração, um ainda gostar do outro.

(Fim das recordações)

- Gina, você está mesmo desligada hoje, hein! – resmungou Colin.

Pobre Colin! Sempre ele era esquecido e substituído pelas lembranças da ruiva.

- Desculpe Colin... Sobre o que você estava falando?

- O pessoal está te chamando pra jantar...

- Colin, diga a eles que estou sem fome... Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir... – a ruiva levantou-se e sem dizer mais nada, caminhou até o seu quarto no fim do corredor.


	3. Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:

Um começo... 

**Nota da autora: **Esse capitulo é dedicado a minha querida amiga Babi Prince! Babi, esse é pra vc! Bjs! Outra coisa, a personagem Kátia que aparece é a Katie, ok? É que no quinto livro a tradução é essa, e eu prefiro pq parece mais com o  meu nome ;)

Eu odiei esse capitulo, estava totalmente sem criatividade quando o escrevi, então, perdoem-me!

E avisando, NÃO ESTÁ BETADO! Minha beta voltou as aulas e eu dei "uma folguinha" para ela. E como eu sei que demorei um pouquinho para escreve-lo, bem, aqui está o resultado...

_____________________________________________________

02 DE AGOSTO – segunda-feira

2º dia das férias

Gina acordou cedo, como de costume. Levantou-se e trocou seu pijama por um short curto e verde com desenhos florais e uma blusa azul, que deixava a ponta de sua barriga à vista.

Foi até a sala de jantar, que conhecera no dia anterior, e viu a mesa de doze lugares posta para o café de oito pessoas.

Viu Dobby correndo de um lado para o outro com um bule fumegante. Gina sorriu e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e começou a deliciar-se com algumas frutas que estavam mais próximas.

- Ah, senhorita Weasley, que bom que a senhorita acordou. Dobby já ter feito café para senhorita. Senhorita estar muito bonita hoje! – disse o velho elfo, um pouco atrapalhado.

- Ah, obrigada Dobby!

Dobby fez uma reverencia permitindo que seu nariz encostasse no chão e retirou-se, deixando Gina sozinha na sala. Mas não por muito tempo. Vinte minutos depois, Harry entrou na sala, com visíveis olheiras, semelhantes às de Hermione quando passara a noite acordada.

- Bom-dia, Gina! – cumprimentou, sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa.

- Bom-dia, Harry. Dormiu bem? – perguntou, colocando um pedaço de melão na boca.

- Não... Quase não dormi... – resmungou, esfregando os olhos e colocando uma generosa quantidade de café em sua xícara.

- Por que?

- Por que eu não parei de pensar em...

- Bom-dia! – Hermione entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Gina.

- Bom-dia, Hermione. – responderam, os dois,  automaticamente.

- Ui, acho que atrapalhei algo... – ela disse, assim que sentou-se e fitou os dois.

- Claro que não, Hermione! – apressou-se em dizer, Gina. – Eu já acabei o meu café mesmo! – ela levantou-se e saiu pela porta, indo á direção da sala, cruzando no caminho com Fred e Jorge, que discutiam táticas de quadribol;

Harry soltou um longo suspiro e voltou ao seu café.

***

- Hermione, o que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou, Rony, quando ele, Hermione, Gina e Colin estavam na sala conversando, logo após o café.

- Não sei, Rony. O que vocês dois vão fazer? – ela perguntou á Colin e Gina.

- Eu vou tirar umas fotos!

Gina segurou uma risada. Era só o que Colin sabia fazer: tirar fotos. Não era à toa que ele era fotografo oficial do _Seminário das Bruxas._

- Eu acho que vou cavalgar um pouco... E você, Rony?

- Eu vou ficar curtindo a minha namorada, dá licença! – disse Rony, abraçando Hermione, sentada no sofá ao seu lado.

Dito e feito. Meia hora depois, Colin tirava foto de todos; Rony e Hermione não se desgrudavam um minuto se quer e Gina, estava agora, caminhado em direção aos cavalos, onde um rapaz jovem, com cabelos loiros escuros lisos e olhos azuis vivos escovava o pelo de um lindo cavalo negro.

- Ah, com licença... – Gina aproximou-se vagarosamente.

- Ah. A senhorita deve ser uma das visitas do Sr. Potter. Sou Max White, prazer. – disse o belo rapaz.

- Sou Virginia Weasley. Você trabalha para o Harry?

- Trabalho sim, senhorita. Eu e mais três empregados, e o Dobby. Nós tomamos conta do sitio quando o Sr. Potter não está aqui...

Gina olhava abismada para o lindo cavalo negro.

- Ah, esse é o Diamante. É o cavalo mais veloz daqui das redondezas. Ninguém chega perto. Só eu e o Sr. Potter. Os outros dizem que ele é nervoso, mas acredito que ele só tem medo. Perdeu a mãe muito cedo. Acho que ele só aceita a mim e ao Sr. Potter porque nós sentimos exatamente o que ele sentiu. Sofreu muito... Os primeiros donos bateram muito nele. Agora, ele só se defende antes que alguém o ameace...

Virginia continuava a fitar com curiosidade para o animal trouxa a sua frente.

- Quer tentar? – perguntou Max, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Eu tenho medo... Não tem nenhum...digamos...mais calminho não? – perguntou sem jeito.

O rapaz sorriu e disse:

- Venha comigo. Acho que você vai gostar do Sol. Ele é calminho. Digamos, um velho pangaré... – disse, enquanto se aproximavam de outros cavalos, em especial, um cavalo de pelo claro, nem tão brilhante e bonito quanto Diamante.

Virginia passou a parte da manha cavalgando pelas redondezas com Sol. Descobriu uma cachoeira e algumas arvores frutíferas.

Passou horas no vasto campo, somente ela e Sol.

Por volta do meio dia, ela voltou de encontro aos amigos.

Viu que duas pessoas haviam chegado, e todos estavam na piscina, já que o dia estava com um sol quente, o céu claro e algumas nuvens extremamente brancas.

- Alicia? Kátia? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela cumprimentou as amigas, que estavam conversando com Hermione.

- Olá Gina. Nós viemos visitar vocês, oras! Nós recebemos o convite um pouco tarde e não pudemos responder...

- Mas que bom que vocês vieram! Por que não estão na piscina? – perguntou, ao ver as amigas de roupas iguais as que ela usava: Alicia usava um short azul e uma blusa branca, e Kátia usava um short vermelho com uma blusa rosa.

- Se você entrar, nós entraremos. E aí? – propôs Kátia, sempre animada, como ela era para o Quadribol.

- Então esperem aqui, vou trocar de roupa!

Gina entrou na casa correndo, correu feito uma criança chegando na casa da avó, e abriu a porta do quarto. Colocou o biquíni azul com flores vermelhas e amarelas bordadas, e um outro short por cima. Saiu novamente para o corredor, dando de cara com Harry.

- Olá Harry. Não vai para a piscina? – perguntou.

- Eu estava indo pra lá agora, vamos?

Ela acenou e os dois voltaram para onde os amigos estavam.

Gina tirou o short e mergulhou de cabeça na água morna da piscina. Estava uma maravilha. A água chegava até o seu pescoço, mas isso não a impedia de aproveitar como todos os outros.

- E então, Alicia, quando sai o casamento? – perguntou á Alicia, que já estava dentro da água, assim como Kátia.

- Nós ainda não decidimos, não é amor? – perguntou á Fred, seu noivo.

- Mas nós já marcamos a nossa! – interviu, Jorge, abraçando Kátia dentro da piscina. – Vai ser no final de agosto. E todos vocês já estão convidados!

Assim que os gêmeos começaram a namorar Alicia e Kátia, para que elas não se confundissem, como aconteceu três vezes no sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts, Fred fizera uma tatuagem em seu braço escrito: Alicia, amo você. Kátia queria que Jorge fizesse o mesmo, mas ele não quis. Dizia que só a de Fred era suficiente para acabar com as confusões.

- Mais um casal virá pra cá amanha! – anunciou Harry, que estava sentado na escada da piscina.

- Quem? – perguntou Cho, que ficava nadando de um lado para o outro.

- Angelina e Olívio. Eles voltaram da lua-de-mel semana passada. Estavam terminando de se instalarem para vir.

- É a casa vai ficar cheia... – disse Fred, sorrindo marotamente. – Jorge, você trousse aquelas novidades da loja que precisamos testar?

- É claro que trousse!

- Jorge, se você aprontar alguma coisa nessas férias, eu juro que...

Jorge não deixou-a terminar, beijando-a.

Tinha hora que eles pareciam Rony e Hermione, de tanto que brigavam. Mas tanto Rony e Hermione, quanto Jorge e Kátia se amava.

Cho saiu da piscina e postou-se em uma posição de mergulhador. Preparou-se e deu um salto, nadando direto. Ela nadava até bem, mas ao chegar mais perto da borda da piscina ela não parou, e bateu a cabeça.

Somente Harry viu, mas não fez nada, a não ser conter uma risada.

Cho só queria fazer aquilo para se amostrar. Ele sabia disso, por isso mesmo não interviu.

- Sr. Harry Potter, o almoço está pronto! – Dobby apareceu na porta da casa, segurando um pano de prato.

- Obrigada Dobby, coloque a comida aqui fora. Comeremos ao ar livre, hoje!

- Sim senhor. – Dobby saiu, fazendo a sua habitual reverencia.

***

O almoço, como no dia anterior, estava maravilhoso e eles combinaram de dar uma caminhada coletiva mais ao final da tarde.

Enquanto isso, Fred, Jorge, Kátia e Alicia estavam jogando Snape Explosivos. Rony e Harry estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo, Hermione, Cho e Gina conversavam ao lado dos meninos que jogavam xadrez, enquanto Colin estava tirando fotos do lado de fora da casa.

- Cheque Mate. – disse Rony orgulhoso, enquanto a sua rainha atingia o rei de Harry, que perdia pela quinta vez consecutiva.

- Ah Rony, não é possível, você está roubando! – resmungou Harry.

- Não é por nada não Harry, mas o meu namorado joga muito bem! – defendeu Hermione.

- Concordo, Hermione. O Rony não perde nem pro Carlinhos! – disse uma irmã coruja.

- Assim não vale! Ninguém torce pra mim! – reclamou Harry, fingindo-se indignado.

- Eu estou torcendo pra você, Harry! – disse Cho, sentando mais próxima de Harry, deixando o arrependido de ter falado.

- Bem... – Harry olhou ao relógio da sala – Acho que já podemos ir á nossa caminhada, não?

- É. Se não voltaremos muito tarde... – concordou Rony, enquanto restauravam as peças do xadrez.

- Então vamos! – Cho levantou-se. E o mesmo fizeram os outros, caminhando-se para fora da casa, onde encontraram Colin conversando com Max.

- Colin, nós estamos indo dar aquela volta, vamos? – perguntou Alicia.

- Ah, sim, claro! – disse Colin, despedindo-se de Max e indo ao encontro dos amigos.

- Max, por quê você não vai conosco? – convidou Gina, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Ah... – Max pareceu envergonhado, e olhou para Harry, como quem pede autorização. – Eu não sei...

- Vamos Max, você já trabalhou bastante hoje! – disse Harry, sorrindo do mesmo modo que Gina para o outro.

- Então está bem...

E assim eles começaram a caminhada pelo sitio de Harry. Andaram por um pequeno bosque que tinha dentro dos terrenos.

- Que tal nos separarmos em grupos de três para explorar mais por aqui, e depois contamos aos outros sobre como é, para que possamos voltar nos outros dias... – propôs Fred.

- Melhor de quatro. Assim fica, eu, Fred, Jorge e Kátia. – disse Alicia.

- Então fica eu, Colin, Hermione e Cho. – disse Rony.

- O nosso grupo então fica faltando uma pessoa. Eu, Gina e Max. – disse Harry.

- Não tem problema Harry, eu fico no grupo de vocês! – disse Cho.

- Não Cho. É melhor ficar no nosso, assim eu não fico segurando vela para o Rony e Hermione, já no grupo de Harry não tem ninguém pra ficar namorando e ter que ficar de candelabro.

- Mas... – Cho tentou fugir, mas Hermione, que já não gostava da garota, foi mais rígida.

- Mas nada, agora vamos, antes que comece a escurecer e nós acabemos nos perdendo!

E assim foi. Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Kátia por um lado. Colin, Hermione, Rony e Cho por outro. E Harry, Max e Gina em um outro.

- Srta. Weasley, em que a senhorita trabalha?

- Ora Max, não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Me chame de Gina!

- Está bem. Gina, em que você trabalha? – perguntou, com um tom rubro no rosto.

- Trabalho no Ministério da Magia, na sessão de Controle do Mau Uso da Magia. Meu pai é Ministro. Mas de vez em quando eu escrevo algumas matérias para _O Profeta Diário_.

- A Gina realmente é muito boa no que faz... – elogiou Harry, enquanto caminhavam entre algumas arvores, e escutavam de longe um barulho de água corrente.

- Obrigada Harry.

Eles andaram mais um pouco, e chegaram de onde vinha o barulho:

- Uma cachoeira! – exclamou Gina, sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha.

- De vez em quando eu venho aqui... Quando quero esfriar a cabeça... – disse Harry, catando algumas pedras do chão.

- Eu juro que trabalhando aqui já há algum tempo, eu não conhecia esse lugar... – confessou Max, abobalhado com o lugar.

O lugar era realmente lindo. Em volta da água tinha uma areia branca, a água era lívida, e batia nas pedras formando uma música. A água corria em frente, formando um pequeno rio.

- Eu quero dar um mergulho! – exclamou Gina, tirando a blusa, ela ainda usava o biquíni que ela secara com um feitiço.

- Gina, tem certeza? Quer dizer, já está escurecendo, e teremos que voltar... – disse Harry preocupado.

- Ah Harry, eu tenho certeza absoluta! – ela tirou o short e mergulhou na água, esperando o choque da água gélida. Mas não aconteceu.

A água chegava a ser quente. O que era simplesmente impossível.

- Harry, o que tem nessa água? – perguntou, visivelmente confusa.

- Um feitiço. Eu detesto água gelada. Mas está em uma boa temperatura? – perguntou, tirando a blusa.

- Está ótima. Você não vai entrar, Max? – perguntou, vendo que o rapaz estava olhando para dentro das arvores, logo adiante.

- Ah... não. Se vocês não se importam, eu preciso ir. – disse andando até uma cabana que tinha mais adiante.

Harry segurou uma risada enquanto o rapaz sumia em direção a cabana.

- O que houve? – perguntou Gina, olhando por onde o rapaz sumira, fitando somente as arvores.

- O Max tem uma quedinha pela Muriel.

- E quem é Muriel?

- É uma das empregadas. Ela mora naquela cabana. – disse apontando para as arvores, onde só se via um pedaço da tal cabana.

Gina deu de ombros e mergulho nas águas quentes. Quando voltou a superfície, viu que Harry estava próximo a ela. Alias, próximo de mais.

Ele a olhava de uma forma... Como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele foi aproximando-se mais.

Ela não se mexia. Apenas via ele aproximar-se mais. Harry levantou uma das mãos, indo em direção ao rosto dela, acariciando com carinho. Colocou uma madeixa ruiva, que estava colada no rosto alvo, atrás da orelha dela.

- Harry... – ela tentou dizer, enquanto sentia o toque da mão dele em seu rosto branco e molhado, enquanto a outra mão do rapaz a puxava pela cintura, fazendo com que as barrigas colassem uma na outra.

Com a mesma mão que colocara o cabelo atrás da orelha de Gina ele acariciou-lhe a face colocando em seguida, sua testa na de Gina.

Ela não conseguia mais raciocinar. Fechou os olhos e ficou esperando o que viria a seguir.

Ele a viu esconder os grandes e lindos olhos cor de chocolate com as pálpebras. Aquilo era o sinal de que ela também queria.

Sem mais esperar, fechou os olhos e juntou sua boca aos lábios finos e doces da ruiva.

Ela entreabriu a boca para receber a língua dele  ele tirou a mão de seu rosto, levando-a de encontro a outra mão, ao redor da cintura dela.

Gina passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e os dois ficaram assim durante um tempo. Parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Até que Gina interrompeu o beijo, apenas descolando os lábio, mas ainda abraçados e de olhos fechados.

- Precisamos voltar. – ela sussurrou e encostando a testa no queixo de Harry. – Está anoitecendo e nós podemos nos perder...

- Você tem razão. Eu só acho que precisamos conversar... – ele disse, no que ela saía da água, secava o biquíni com a varinha e colocava a roupa novamente.

- Conversamos depois. Todos já devem ter voltado. Vamos?

Ele saiu da água, fez o mesmo que ela e os dois voltaram a casa principal, em silencio durante todo o percurso.

***

- Hum... O Dobby me surpreende cada vez mais... – disse Fred passando as maos na barriga, após comer a ultima garfada da carne de dragão.

- Quando nós nos casarmos, vou fazer melhor! – disse Alicia.

- Hum, quero só ver... – disse Fred, dando um selinho na noiva, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Alguém sabe onde está a Cho? – perguntou Colin, observando todos á mesa.

- Ela falou que estava com dor de cabeça... – respondeu Hermione fazendo pouco caso.

- Também... depois de bater a cabeça toda hora na piscina... – murmurou Harry á Rony ao seu lado.

- Eu já vou me deitar... – anunciou Kátia.

- Já vai  meu amor? Vou com você... – disse Jorge, indo com Kátia para o quarto no andar superior.

- Acho que vou aproveitar o embalo. Vamos Fred? – chamou Alicia, e os dois seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que Kátia e Jorge.

- Bem, eu ainda tenho algumas fotos para revelar... Estou indo. – disse Colin.

- Não me diga que vocês também vão dormir? – brincou Harry para Rony e Hermione.

- Não... Nós vamos ficar conversando na sala. Vocês querem ficar também? – chamou Rony.

- Não, obrigada. Não quero ficar segurando vela.- respondeu Gina, sorrindo marotamente para Hermione.

- Vocês quem sabem! – disse Rony puxando Hermione junto com ele.

- Gina, você não acha que está na hora de conversarmos não? – perguntou Harry docemente, quando Rony e Hermione saíram para a sala, colocando a mão delicadamente sobre a mão dela.

- Harry, pode ser amanha? – perguntou no mesmo tom que ele.

- Claro!

- Boa noite, Harry. – Gina levantou-se e ele também.

- Boa noite, Gina. – respondeu sorrindo, vendo-a distanciar.

Aquilo era um começo ou...


	4. Capitulo 4:

Capitulo 4:

...ou recomeço? 

03 DE AGOSTO – terça-feira

3º dia das férias

Gina abriu os olhos vagarosamente, espreguiçou-se demoradamente e fitou o teto do quarto. A cor era salmão, assim como as paredes. A cortina de fora era clara e as de dentro eram verdes em vários tons.

A cama era realmente confortável e grande. Era mobiliado como outro quarto qualquer... de mansão. Era lindo. Provavelmente Harry mesmo escolhera a decoração. Tinha curiosidade em saber como eram os outros quartos. E pensou em mais tarde fazer uma visita ao quarto de Rony e Hermione. 

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro. Tomou um banho para despertar e voltou ao quarto, indo em direção á cômoda, colocando uma blusa rosa de manga curta, e um short amarelo com alguns bolsos. Penteou os cabelos lembrando do dia anterior na cachoeira, deixando-se cair na cama com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas uma lembrança voltou a sua mente, fazendo com que seu sorriso sumisse de imediato da face, e demonstrando que naquele dia, ele estaria em extinção, pois não conseguiria sorrir nas próximas 24 horas.

(recordações)

Ela e Harry estavam há quase um mês separados. Não se falavam direito, e quase nunca se encaravam nos olhos.

Gina achava tudo aquilo uma idiotice. Foi tudo uma infantilidade da parte de Harry e ele não assumia.

_"Talvez ele realmente não goste de mim..."_ – ela pensou, enquanto dobrava o corredor para o salão principal para jantar. – _"Talvez isso tudo seja só uma desculpa para ele finalmente acabar comigo, por que não agüenta mais esse relacionamento. Se ele gostasse realmente de mim, ele não teria dado aquele 'show' e teria confiado em mim!"_

Entrou no grande salão e foi em direção a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Colin.

- Bom dia Gina!

- Bom dia Colin. Você viu o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione por aí?

- Se você estivesse mesmo preocupada com o Rony e com a Hermione, saberia que eles estão sentados logo ali... – apontou para um lugar da mesa próxima a entrada do salão, por onde Gina passara. – Quanto ao Harry, eu não faço a menor idéia de onde esteja...

Gina sentiu-se envergonhada por não ter notado a presença do irmão e de sua namorada, mas ao olhar novamente para a entrada do salão, o sangue que circulava em seu rosto sumiu, e ela ficou quase tão branca quanto a Murta-Que-Geme.

Harry Potter entrava no salão de mãos dadas a Parvati Patil.

Colin, ao perceber a reação da amiga, falou:

- Quer dar uma volta no lago. Você não parece bem...

- Claro. – respondeu baixo, de olhos virados para o prato sobre a mesa.

Colin levantou-se e puxou Gina para fora do salão, tomando o devido cuidado de impedir que o olhar da ruiva encontrasse o de Parvati, pois essa ultima exibia um olhar triunfante que irritava até quem não estava na história.

Caminharam durante algum tempo em silêncio, até Gina resolver falar, segurando ao máximo as lágrimas:

- Eu pensei que ele ao menos gostasse de mim... Mas acho que ele finalmente me esqueceu. Se é que um dia ele realmente gostou de mim... – disse, sem derramar uma lágrima, mas com a voz trêmula.

- Gina, todo mundo vê que ele gosta de você! Ele só está fazendo isso, ou pra te esquecer, ou pra te causar ciúmes... E eu acho que ele está conseguindo fazer muito bem essa última...

- Não é ciúmes Colin! – Gina protestou visivelmente indignada. – Eu só pensei que ele gostasse de mim, mas vejo que não.

- E não é a mesma coisa? – perguntou o menino confuso.

- Não. São coisas totalmente diferentes!

- Dá pra me explicar?

- Um outro dia, Colin. Não estou com cabeça pra isso... – disse, sentando-se na grama que estava começando a ficar coberta da neve de começo de dezembro.

- Gina, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou uma terceira voz, atrás dos dois.

Gina virou-se para encarar os olhos verdes oliva de Harry a fitando, preocupado.

- Em particular. – acrescentou olhando para Colin.

- Não vejo nada que você queira conversar comigo, que o Colin não possa estar presente! – respondeu secamente. Estava de mau humor pela cena que vira ainda pouco e por estar de TPM.

- Gina, deixa. Eu preciso mesmo falar com o professor Snape, por causa de uma detenção sem motivo... – respondeu Colin, dando de ombros os olhos da amiga que imploravam para que ele ficasse.

- Obrigado Colin. – agradeceu Harry, e Colin caminhou para a entrada do castelo.

- Fale logo, quero aproveitar que hoje é sábado para atualizar alguns deveres.

- Eu queria te explicar o que aconteceu ainda há pouco. Eu vi que você saiu do salão no mesmo instante que entrei.

- Acha que o mundo gira em torno de você, Potter? Pois saiba que não! Eu apenas quis dar uma volta no lago, em um dia de sábado com o meu amigo! – ela respondeu sem olha-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Mas eu me sinto na obrigação de te explicar algumas coisas...

- Você não tem nada para me explicar! Não temos mais nada, esqueceu?

- Mas eu não quero que sofra Gina. Eu pensei que gostasse de você, mas descobri que não. O que sinto por você, é uma espécie de amor fraternal, entende? Eu estou gostando da Parvati... – disse devagar, e com receio de alguma coisa que ela não sabia.

Água! Gelada! Aquilo foi como um balde de água retirada do lago da Lula Gigante em pleno inverno para Gina. Se ela tinha alguma esperança em relação a Harry gostar dela, aquilo definitivamente arrancou qualquer que fosse.

- Queria saber se podemos voltar a sermos amigos...

- Eu não sei, Potter... Eu tenho mil coisas na cabeça pra pensar em você agora. – ela mentiu.

- Tudo bem. Mas prometa que vai pensar nisso.

- Se eu tiver tempo... – ela balançou os ombros, sabendo intimamente que não tiraria aquilo da cabeça.

- Então está bem. – ele sorriu. – Eu preciso ir agora. Tchau Gin. – ele inclinou a cabeça para frente, para beijar-lhe a bochecha, mas ela virou o rosto, o que o deixou muito sem graça.

Ele, então, entrou no castelo, enquanto Gina permitia uma lagrima finalmente rolar pela sua bochecha. A mesma bochecha na qual ele beijaria. A única lagrima daquela manha; daquele dia; daquele mês.

Ela prometeu a si mesma que não choraria mais por Harry Potter e nenhum outro rapaz, pois como sua mãe costumava dizer: "Ninguém merece as suas lagrimas, e se as merecem, não as deixam cair".

E Harry definitivamente não merecia nem uma lagrima e nem um sorriso dela. Não naquele momento.

(fim das recordações)

Gina rolou para o lado da cama, levantou-se e olhou novamente o espelho. Não conversaria com Harry. Não naquele dia. Pois poderia estragar tudo.

Não derramaria nenhuma lagrima, mas também não ficaria dando sorrisinhos falsos para os outros.

E ela ainda tinha ciúmes de Cho? Como pudera ser tão idiota? Cho era tanto passado para Harry quanto ela mesma! Cho também deveria sofrer como ela por aquele homem.

Não. Sofrer como ela não. Pois ela sabia, odiava admitir, mas sabia que ela amava Harry Potter. Um amor amargo que vem durando anos. E que por mais que ela queira esquecer, por mais que arrume alguém, ele ainda manda em seu coração.

Caminhou até a porta e foi tomar café da manha, mas diferente dos outros dias, ela não foi a primeira.

- Bom dia, Gina! – disse um Harry animado, sentado a cabeceira da mesa.

- Bom dia, Gin! – saldou Colin, sentado ao lado da cadeira na quaL Gina sempre se sentava.

- Bom dia Harry, bom dia Colin. – ela sentou ao lado do amigo de cabelo castanho e colocou suco em seu copo.

- Dormiu bem Gina? – perguntou Harry, com um sorriso que não saia dos lábios.

- Dormi. Sem sonhos. Muito bom. – ela falou a verdade. A noite realmente foi muito boa, relaxante. Mas ao acordar, a realidade voltou a bater a porta. – E vocês?

- Eu dormi bem. Tive alguns sonhos... Depois eu quero te contar, Gina. – disse Colin, olhando de esguelha para Gina e em seguida para Harry, e voltando seu olhar para o prato de cereal.

- Eu não dormi muito bem. Passei a noite pensando em coisas... – Harry disse, e olhando para Gina, sempre com o sorriso nos lábios – coisas ótimas. E o pouco que dormi, tive sonhos encantadores.

- Aposto que tem mulher no meio. – provocou Colin, sabendo que as "coisas ótimas" que Harry pensou, e os "sonhos encantadores" que o mesmo teve, eram em relação a uma ruivinha sentada ao lado dele.

- Pode ter certeza! – afirmou Harry, que a cada palavra, aumentava o sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia! – disse Hermione, entrando na sala abraçada a Rony, cortando assim a conversa dos três.

***

Gina estava há quase uma hora dentro do quarto, sem coragem de sair e enfrentar "o mundo lá fora".

Após o café da manha, quando a sala começou a encher, ela entrou para o quarto. Não queria que Harry viesse lhe chamar para a tal conversa que ela tanto temia.

Tinha medo pelo o que ele ia dizer. Tinha medo que ele dissesse coisas parecidas com as quais dissera em Hogwarts.

Andava nervosamente pelo quarto. Às vezes olhava pela janela e via Fred e Jorge aprontando com Alicia e Kátia na piscina. Viu também a hora em que Olívio e Angelina chegaram. Ás vezes, sentava na cama, ou tentava ler algum livro que tinha no quarto. Mas não conseguia. Até que escutou algumas batidas a porta.

Caminhou em direção ao barulho, e respirou fundo, imaginando que fosse Hermione, preocupada. Ou Colin, para tirar algumas fotos.

Não. Não era Hermione preocupada. Mas, sim, era Colin. Não com a câmera no rosto, mas com o semblante preocupado.

Colin sempre fora seu melhor amigo, assim como Hermione sua melhor amiga. Gina só se irritava quando o menino queria tirar muitas fotos, e a ignorava. Mas naquele momento, nem com a câmera Colin estava. Ali não estava Colin, o fotógrafo oficial do Seminário das Bruxas, mas sim, Colin, seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sei por que você está assim. – ele disse, assim que o rosto da bruxa apareceu na porta.

Gina não disse nada. Terminou de abrir a porta, e jogou-se nos braços do amigo, chorando.

Ah, como odiava chorar! Ela prometera a si mesma que não choraria mais, e ali estava ela. Chorando!

- Gina... – Colin não sabia o que fazer. Então, entrou com a ruiva no quarto, e fechou a porta.

Gina sentou-se na cama, e Colin sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu preciso desabafar! Não consigo mais ficar com isso entalado na minha garganta... Eu não quero chorar, mas se não contar isso pra alguém, eu não sei o que fazer... – ela disse, controlando o choro.

- Então desabafa, amiga. Pode contar... – disse Colin carinhosamente. (Não gostei dessa frase. Ficou meio afeminada...).

- Colin, eu e o Harry nos beijamos ontem. E ele disse que precisamos conversar. Eu não quero conversar Colin. Eu tenho medo de que ele diga as mesmas coisas que disse naquela conversa que tivemos, quando ele começou a namorar a Parvati. Eu te contei lembra? Que ele disse que só gostava de mim como irmã.

- Eu lembro Gina... Mas e se agora for diferente? E se ele realmente gostar de você?

- Colin, da outra vez eu também achei que ele gostasse de mim. E olha no que deu?

- Eu sei Gina, mas se você não conversar com ele, nunca vai saber.

- Eu tenho medo Colin...

- Gina, você não foi para a Grifinória a toa! Vai mulher! Enfrenta os seus medos! – encorajou.

- Você te razão, Colin... – ela enxugou as lagrimas decidida. – Mas não hoje, ok? Eu prometo que amanha bem cedo eu vou falar com ele!

- Gina... o quanto antes melhor!

- Amanha, Colin. Amanha...

- Está bem. Vai descer agora?

- Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, se quiser pode ir. Eu vou descer na hora do almoço...

- Está bem. O que eu digo para o pessoal lá em  baixo?

- Diga que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Ok. Tchau Gin... – disse Colin levantando-se.

- Colin… - Gina segurou sua mão. – Obrigada.

Colin sorriu para a amiga e disse.

- Que tal uma foto? – e tirando rapidamente a câmera de uma bolsa que Gina não notara, Colin tirou uma foto de Gina.

A menina levou um susto na hora, e deu um tapa no braço dele, dizendo:

- Você não presta, Colin...

E as gargalhadas, Colin saiu do quarto. Deixando uma Gina decidida com o que fazer.

***

Gina, após a conversa com Colin, resolver ler um livro. E já que estava mais calma, conseguiu concentrar-se facilmente. Passara o dia todo ali. Dobby levara o almoço para ela, mas ela recusara o jantar. Ninguém viera lhe visitar a não ser Hermione, logo pela manha, na qual Gina pediu para avisar que não queria que ninguém fosse falar com ela. 

Nem Colin aparecera, e das vezes que Gina olhava pela janela, ele sempre estava sentado, sozinho, pensando.

Realmente estranho ele não estar tirando fotos, ou conversando com alguém. Ele simplesmente ficava sentado, com o olhar perdido.

Era por volta das onze e meia quando 

Gina levantou-se e colocou sua melhor cara de doente e abriu a porta.

- Não precisa fazer esse teatrinho comigo. Toma, o Dobby preparou essa bandeja pra você. – disse Colin, entregando uma badeja que flutuava ao seu lado, com um prato de sopa, um copo com suco e um outro copo com uma flor dentro.

- Sopa? – perguntou confusa. – Num calor desses?

- Querida, você está doente, esqueceu? – perguntou Colin sarcasticamente, enquanto Gina colocava a comida sobre a cama.

- Há-Há-Há, muito engraçado... – ela respondeu sorrindo no mesmo tom que ele.

- Você perdeu um maravilhoso Hipogrifo recheado preparado pelo Dobby (eca!). Sem contar, que seus irmãos aprontaram a maior bagunça...

- Colin, para! Você sabe que eu não quero descer agora. Não adianta ficar me torturando!

- Como quiser. Agora coma. Você deve estar morrendo de fome... – ele brincou.

Ela pôs-se a comer a sopa, enquanto Colina olhava, e isso a irritava.

- Dá pra parar de me olhar desse jeito? – ela pediu e ele apenas sorriu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos ruivos.

- Colin! – ela protestou.

- Está bem, está bem! – ele levantou, e começou a andar pelo quarto, olhando tudo ao redor, enquanto a ruiva comia.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Querer eu quero, mas vejo que não é a hora certa para isso... – ele disse, com as mãos no bolso, olhando pela janela.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão e ele disse:

- Está se repetindo, Gina... – ele disse, após um longo suspiro.

Ela continuou com a mesma expressão, com a colher parada no meio do caminho em direção á boca.

- O que aconteceu em Hogwarts.

Ela pareceu compreender e arregalou os olhos, deixando a colher cair no prato, fazendo um barulho e espirrando sopa nas vestes. Colin, você quer dizer que... – ela perguntou, rezando intimamente que estivesse errada.

- Sim Gina, eu estou gostando de você...  

O relógio de pulso de Colin apitou meia noite.


	5. Capitulo 5:

Capitulo 5:

Olhe pra mim... 

04 DE AGOSTO – quarta-feira

4º dia das férias

- Você... Você só pode estar brincando... – ela gaguejou, após a confissão do amigo.

- Não. Eu não estou, Gina. Você não sabe como estou me odiando por dentro por estar falando isso, mas, assim como você, se não contasse explodiria! Não quero te magoar, nem te deixar confusa mas... – ele caminhou até o seu lado na cama e segurou-lhe a mão. – você precisava saber.

- Colin... E-e-eu... Por Merlin, porque você está me dizendo isso agora? – ela levantou-se e ficou de costas para ele, com a mão na testa.

- Porque, quando você me disse que ainda gostava do Harry, que vocês haviam se beijado, eu percebi! Gina, eu nunca deixei de gostar de você! – ele levantou-se e ficou de fronte a ela.

Gina não queria dizer nada. Não tinha o que dizer. Não _sabia_ o que dizer!

- Eu acho que já fiz o que tinha que fazer. – ele disse, de cabeça baixa, caminhando até a porta. – Boa noite Gina.

E saiu do quarto.

Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Ela o considerava como melhor amigo, e ele chegava ali, no quarto dela, e simplesmente dizia ainda gostar dela, deixando-a mais confusa do que antes, e ainda por cima, sair desejando um 'boa noite'. Como ela teria uma boa noite depois do que ele dissera?

Cambaleou até a cama, e deitou, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Como podia? Como ele conseguia? Colin não podia ter feito isso!

Não mesmo!

Mas, por outro lado, ela estava sendo egoísta.

Ele também deveria estar sofrendo com aquilo. Assim como ela sofrera quando Harry entrara no salão com a Patil. E, definitivamente, aquela dor era uma das piores existentes da face da terra.

Colin não tinha culpa. Nem ela tinha culpa.

Respirou fundo antes de se jogar na cama e passar o dia todo dormindo.

***

Era quase hora do almoço e ela não havia tido coragem de sair do quarto nem para tomar café da manha. A bandeja com o suco e torradas que Hermione havia levado para ela estava intacta sobre a cama e ela, Gina, não parava de andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Chega Virginia! Está na hora de encarar as coisas de frente! – disse a si mesma, em voz alta de fronte para o espelho. – Chegou a hora de parar de fugir dos problemas feito uma menininha assustada. Vá lá fora e diga que sente muito pelo Colin, mas seu verdadeiro amor tem cabelos negros, olhos verdes, uma cicatriz na testa e se chama Harry Potter.

***

Nesse mesmo tempo, dois rapazes, com a diferença de idade de um ano de idade, conversavam seriamente em um escritório naquela mesma casa.

- É isso Harry. Só achei que você deveria saber que não é o único. – disse Colin, após a longa conversa que tivera com Harry durante aquela manha.

        Harry observou o rapaz a sua frente, com os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da mesa, e as mãos segurando o rosto sério.

- E por que você está me dizendo tudo isso?

- Acabei de responder a sua pergunta. Mas quero que saiba, Harry, que por mais que você diga que a ama, eu não vou desistir dela. Não dela! – Colin estava se exaltando. – Ela só está cega! Ela não vê que quem a ama de verdade SOU EU!

        Enquanto Colin alterava o som da voz, levantava-se da cadeira e apontava para o próprio peito  quando dizia as palavras "sou eu". Harry observava tudo, movendo apenas os olhos para acompanhar o movimento de Colin.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Colin, tentando controlar a respiração alterada.

        Harry retirou as mãos do rosto e as deitou sobre a mesa e disse lentamente, com toda a calma do mundo:

- Colin, eu não vou pedir para você desistir dela. Mas também não diga que eu não a amo. Pois se tenho alguma certeza nessa porcaria de vida pe: Eu amo Virginia Weasley!

Colin sentou novamente á mesa, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e aproximou o seu rosto do de Harry e disse quase implorando, com os olhos marejados:

- Harry, você não entende? Eu já perdi a Gina pra você quando éramos adolescentes e você não soube aproveitar a sua chance! Você a trocou pela Patil! Quem será dessa vez? A Chang? Por Merlin, tudo o que eu quero é que a Gina veja que você  não a ama e repare em mim além do melhor amigo dela!

- Colin, o que eu fiz no passado não vem ao caso...

- É claro que vem! – interrompeu, afastando seu rosto bruscamente do rosto do moreno e andando de um lado para o outro no escritório. – Você a trocou uma vez e vai fazer outra vez!

- NÃO! – berrou Harry. – COLIN, AQUILO FOI UM ERRO! O PIOR DA MINHA VIDA, É VERDADE. MAS QUEM NUNCA ERROU?

- Você não a ama! – disse Colin, como que querendo convercer a Harry disso. – Harry, ela vai me amar! É só você parar de mentir para ela, dizendo que a ama!

- Colin, se esse tempo todo em que não havia falado para a Gina, desde que acabei com ela, que eu a amava, por que ela não te enxergou?

Ele não soube o que responder. Harry estava certo.

- Eu a ama. E tenho certeza de que ela me ama também.

Derrotado. Era assim que Colin se sentia. Não tinha nada á fazer. Abaixou a cabeça e saiu do escritório em direção ao seu quarto com uma decisão: Iria conquistar Gina! Mesmo que isso levasse sua vida inteira. No final, Virginia Weasley seria sua!

***

Gina saiu do quarto, decidida a falar com Colin e Harry ainda naquele dia. Fechou a porta e começou a andar pelo corredor, e quando estava na altura do quarto de Fred, já próximo a escada, tombou com Colin subindo a escada.

Ao olhar nos olhos castanhos do rapaz, seu coração apertou e seu plano, por pouco, não foi por água a baixo. Iria falar com ele, mas não naquele momento.

- Gina? – perguntou, estranhando a ruiva fora do quarto. – Está tudo bem?

- Olá Colin. – cumprimentou sem graça. – Tudo bem. E você?

- Normal... – mentiu.

Um silencio tomou o corredor, escutando, apenas, os berros de Alicia e Kátia na piscina.

- Gina... – chamou. – Eu preciso falar com você.

- Claro, pode falar.

- Aqui não. – disse, olhando para a escada e vendo que Harry subia a mesma. – Vem aqui.

E a puxou para dentro do seu próprio quarto, ao lado do de Fred.

Harry chegou ao corredor no exato momento em que os cabelos ruivos de Gina sumiam para dentro do quarto e a porta batia.

Curioso, entrou no quarto de Fred e agradeceu mentalmente por ver uma pequena quantidade de logros da loja dos gêmeos sobre a cama de casal. Foi direto a embalagem de 'Orelhas Extensivas'

Voltou correndo a para frente da porta do quarto de Colin, e, com a orelha extensiva, pode escutar a conversa, que já havia se iniciado:

- Mas é só uma chance, Gina! Só para te mostrar que ele não te ama mais do que eu!

- Colin, o que vai adiantar? Eu vou continuara aman...

- Gina, - Colin segurou suas mãos. – por favor. – sussurrou, aproximando-se mais dela. Uma das mãos de Colin puxou Gina pela cintura e a outra foi até a nuca escondida sob  as madeixas ruivas.

- Colin, não. – pediu, sentindo a respiração dele aproximando-se.

- Shhh... – ele fez um gesto de silencio e a beijou.

O beijo estava sendo um dos melhores da vida de Colin, mas nada agradável para Gina. O que sentia por Colin era apenas amizade. E se aquilo continuasse, nem isso ela sentiria por ele.

Harry, do lado de fora, já não escutando mais nada, resolveu arriscar uma olhadinha para dentro do quarto. Empurrou vagarosamente a porta e a cena que viu fez com que empurrasse a porta com força, fazendo um estrondo ao chocar-se com a parede.

Gina e Colin se separaram e a ruiva, que estava de costas para a porta, virou-se para ver o que havia feito tal barulho.

Os olhos chocolates espantados de Gina encontraram os verdes reprovadores de Harry, que virou ás costas e saiu do quarto pisando duro. Logo em seguida, pode se ouvir a ultima porta do corredor bater com força total.

Gina nada disse. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto para o andar de baixo.

***

- O Harry não quer sair daquele quarto por nada! – declarou Rony, descendo as escadas. – 'Tá até parecendo a Gin.

- Era por volta das onze da noite e todos, exceto Harry, estavam reunidos na sala, conversando. Rony ao lado de Hermione, Alicia ao lado de Fred, Kátia ao lado de Jorge, Olívio com Angelina e Gina ao lado de Colin.

- Nós podemos fazer uma festinha surpresa para ele. Alias, nós não íamos fazer uma festinha para comemorar o aniversario dele? – lembrou Fred.

- É! Boa Fred! Podemos dar uma festinha! Quem sabe assim o Harry não se anima? – disse Colin.

Gina olhou assustada para ele. Como Colin podia fazer aquilo? Como podia ser tão cínico?

- Não sei... Acho que o Harry deve estar querendo ficar sozinho. – disse Hermione sensatamente.

- Ora Hermione, aposto que uma festa iria levantar o humor dele. – disse Colin

Hermione olhou desconfiada para Colin, e pode perceber a mão do rapaz deslizar para o ombro  de Gina, que estava calada até então.

- Você não acha Gin? – perguntou Colin á ruiva, que lhe lançou um olhar frio.

- Com licença. – ela levantou-se do sofá e começou a subir as escadas. – Boa noite á todos.

- Já vai dormir, Gina? – perguntou Jorge.

- Vou sim Jorge, estou morrendo de sono. – mentiu. Não queria mais ficar ali, com Colin ao seu lado.

Com os outros "boa-noite"  e com Colin a seguindo com o olhar, Gina caminhou até seu quarto. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, escutou um barulho de vidro chocando com o chão e partindo vindo do quarto de Harry. Virou-se para a ultima porta e colocou o ouvido na mesma.

Mais barulho vinha de lá. Coisas sendo jogadas na parede e depois escorregando até o chão.

Girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Bateu de leve, e o barulho cessou imediatamente. Bateu novamente, mas nenhuma resposta veio. Bateu pela terceira vez, e uma voz rouca disse algo que ela não pode entender, em seguida, a mesma voz, porém mais alta, disse: Entre.

Ela girou novamente a maçaneta e empurrou a porta devagar, revelando um quarto muito parecido com o seu, mas ao invés do salmão, havia um verde claro.

- Eu já falei que não estou me sentindo bem para descer Rony. – disse Harry, de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela.

- Não sou o Rony. – disse Gina fechando a porta.

Harry virou bruscamente e Gina pode perceber que seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco vermelhos e sua voz graça, como de quem acabara de chorar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou em tom grosseiro, que mais um pouco lembraria a Draco Mlafoy.

- Queria saber como você está...

- Ótimo. – disse sarcástico.

- Não é isso o que parece. – ela disse, olhando para o chão ao lado da porta, onde vários porta-retratos estavam quebrados no chão.

Ela andou até um porta-retrato e pegou-o. O vidro que protegia a foto estava quebrado ao meio, e retirando os cacos, ela pode ver a sua própria foto de quando tinha 15 anos. Pegou a varinha e murmurou "Reparo". O vidro voltou ao lugar como se nunca houvesse sido partido. Caminhou até outro porta-retrato, em que a moldura de madeira com desenhos de dragões estava lascada e o vidro partido em maiores partes. Um novo feitiço "reparo" e estava novinho em folha, revelando uma outra foto sua, fotos dos tempos de Hogwarts, em que ela e Harry comemoravam um mês de namoro.

Caminhou até um terceiro porta-retrato, mas ao ver a foto, não conseguiu lançar mais nenhum reparo, ou concertar outros vidros quebrados.

A foto, era sua, de Colin e de Harry. Os três sorriam feito bobos. Gina estava no meio. Eles estavam no três vassouras, comemorando a formatura de Harry.

Lembrava daquele dia. Foi o dia em que Colin, pela primeira vez, havia lhe dito gostar dela.

- Então... vocês estão namorando? – perguntou, mais calmo, referindo-se a Gina e Colin.

- Não. Colin é meu amigo. Não conseguiria vê-lo de outra forma.

- Ele não pensa assim.

- Nós precisamos conversar, não é? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- É sim. Sente-se. A noite vai ser longa...

- Que horas são? – perguntou a ruiva, sentando na beira da cama.

- Meia noite.

Nota da autora: Esse capitulo não está betado, pq eu acabei de escreve-lo. Um grande incentivo da Carol Malfoy potter, para que eu acabasse esse capitulo ainda hj. Eu queria colocar mais romance nesse capitulo, só que como estou morta de cansaço por que cheguei de viajem hj. O próximo terá mais romance, podem ter certeza!

Bjs!


	6. Capítulo 6:

Capitulo 6:

Podemos tentar de novo... 

05 DE AGOSTO – quinta-feira

5º dia das férias

- Que horas são? – perguntou a ruiva, sentando na beira da cama.

- Meia noite.

- Teremos um bom tempo para conversarmos, não é? – perguntou, sorrindo timidamente, como há tempos não sorria.

- Tempo nós sempre tivemos, Gina, e que houve foram interrupções... – disse Harry, sentando-se à poltrona, que ficava ao lado da cama.

- Creio que ninguém irá nos interromper... Estão todos lá em baixo, falando sobre dar uma festa para te animar.

- Uma festa não vai me animar sem o resultado dessa conversa. – disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Passaram um bom tempo em um silêncio incomodo, até Harry voltar a falar: - Aquele beijo que eu te dei, Gina, na cachoeira, não foi coisa de momento, nem por diversão. Foi pelo o mesmo motivo pelo o qual te beijei, anos atrás, em Hogwarts, quando começamos a namorar.

- E qual o motivo dessa conversa? O mesmo da conversa que teve no lago comigo? O mesmo pelo qual terminou o nosso namoro? – perguntou, um pouco fria.

Não queria ter dito aquilo, mas Harry merecia. Ora, afinal de contas, se ele a beijou do mesmo motivo de quando começaram a namorar, por que havia terminado com ela?

- Não Gina. – respondeu com calma, mas seu coração estava acelerado. – Sou um Ser Humano, e como tal, também erro. E eu errei com você... – Harry segurou as delicadas mãos da ruiva, que as retirou e levantou da cama.

- Que você é um ser humano, eu sei. Mas eu também sou. E pela dor que senti, também posso não perdoar seu erro. – disse, caminhando até a janela, e olhando para o lado de fora, onde havia um céu negro, raios cortavam entre as nuvens, e trovões abafava o som da chuva que caia forte.

Claro que ela não pensava mesmo em 'não perdoar', mas algo nela indicava para que não cedesse tão fácil. E se eles voltariam, que ele pelo o menos soubesse pelo o que ela passou.

- É claro que você tem esse direito! – ele disse, mas temendo um pouco que ela resolvesse mesmo não perdoa-lo. – Mas eu peço que você me ouça, no mínimo.

- Diz... – ela disse, virando-se para o interior do quarto novamente, e vendo que ele estava em pé, na sua frente.

- Eu nunca amei Parvati.

- E por quê você me disse, no dia que começou a namorar a Patil, que gostava de mim só como uma irmã?

- Porque o amor que eu sinto por você é tão obvio, que eu pensei isso. Idiota, não é mesmo? Mas é assim que me sinto. Idiota por ter perdido você...

Harry esticou a mão, e acariciou a face delicada do rosto de Gina. Ela, encostada no parapeito da janela, fechou os olhos, e sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

- Não Harry. Por favor...

- Por quê não? Eu sei que você gosta de mim, não gosta Gina? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Harry... – ela abriu os olhos, e encontrou os olhos verdes oliva olhando diretamente para seus lábios.

- Gosta, não gosta? – insistiu.

- Você sabe que sim...

"O que? Sua idiota, não era pra dizer isso!" – censurou-se Gina – "Era para dizer que o odeia, e que o quer mais longe possível! Por quê não disse isso, hein? Por que?" – e com um suspiro triste "Porque não sabe mentir..."

Harry abriu o maior dos sorrisos. Sim! Ela gostava dele! E ele não seria idiota o suficiente de deixa-la novamente. Não mesmo!

- Eu sabia! – ele disse, com os olhos verdes brilhando exageradamente.

- Mas em quê isso muda? – perguntou, afastando-se dele.

O cheiro dele entrava em suas narinas, e deixava-a tonta. O corpo dele próximo ao seu a deixava nervosa. A respiração quente batendo em seu rosto a fazia enlouquecer. Precisava afastar-se. Precisava oxigenar o cérebro e acalmar o coração, que parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer instante, e sua cabeça começava a latejar de tão forte que ele batia contra o peito.

Ele a olhou confuso. Como assim, o que mudava? Tudo mudava! Eles ficariam juntos, e finalmente ele teria uma noite sem pesadelos, ou dias mais calmos com o coração leve, ou tudo, até mesmo uma noite em tempestade, pareceria linda e perfeita.

- Como assim o quê muda, Gina? Tudo! – disse em tom de obviedade, com um sorriso de alguém incrédulo.

- Harry, eu sempre gostei de você, e as coisas sempre foram às mesmas!

Harry entendeu o que ela quis dizer, e sorriu. Ela pensava que só ela o amava? Que ele só queria saber se ela continuaria "alimentando o seu ego", dizendo á ele que o amava? Ela pensava que ELE não a amava? Segurando uma risada da ingenuidade – ingenuidade da qual ele adorava, diga-se de passagem – dela, ele disse:

- Eu te amo Gina! É isso o que muda tudo! – disse da forma mais sincera possível.

Ela não soube o que dizer. Sabia perfeitamente que ele sentira ciúmes dela com Colin, mas pensou que fosse apenas ciúmes de perder um objeto que o vangloriava, nada além disso. Gina achava que o amor que ele sentira por ela, tivesse acabado nos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Deixe de ser estúpida!" – ralhou consigo mesma – "Ele deve estar querendo dizer que te ama como ama Hermione ou Rony. Como amiga, ou irmã. Não esse tipo de amor que você acreditou que ele sentia por você em Hogwarts!".

- Do que você está falando? Amar? Como assim? – Ela preferiu fingir que estava confusa com as palavras dele. O que não era de tudo fingimento.

- Amar, Gina! – disse, diminuindo a distancia de seus corpos novamente, e a segurando pela cintura.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, protestar, mais precisamente. Mas ele colocou o indicador de leve em seus lábio, fazendo um simples 'Shh', com a boca e aproximando a mesma do ouvido escondido pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Amar, como um homem ama uma mulher. Como eu quero te amar agora e para sempre. Como eu sei que você, também, me ama e me quer!

Harry disse com a voz firme, mas com muito carinho. Seu sorriso aumentava a cada segundo, e segurando a ponta do queixo com uma das mãos e a outra na cintura fina da menina, ele entreabriu os lábios e a beijou. No começo, com calma e carinho, reconhecendo o território.

Em seguida, já com as duas mãos em sua cintura, a puxou mais para perto, beijando-a mais intensamente.

Aquilo era um sonho. Só podia ser! Tanto Harry quanto Gina ansiavam por aquele momento durante muito tempo. E agora, aquilo simplesmente estava acontecendo. Era bom de mais pra ser verdade!

Não querendo que fosse um sonho, ele parou o beijo e a encarou nos olhos, ainda com as mãos em sua cintura, com os corpos colados.

Harry, olhando dentro dos olhos chocolates de Gina pode perceber. Os olhos estavam em chamas. Sim, ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele. Ela o desejava, como ele.

Em um movimento quase agressivo, beijou-lhe novamente, com fervor. Sua língua buscando a dela cada vez mais. Suas mãos nas laterais da cintura de Gina, a puxava cada vez mais, causando uma leve dormência para a menina. Mas ela não se importava. Não naquele momento.

Uma das mãos delicadas de Gina massageavam o coro cabeludo de Harry, enquanto a outra o puxava suas costas sobre o tecido da blusa azul que ele usava.

Sem perceberem, começaram a andar de costas para a cama. Só perceberam, realmente, quando a perna de Gina bateu na cama e ela caiu sentada, Harry, inclinou-se, não desgrudando um segundo sequer suas bocas.

Ele, com um gesto sutil, a deitou na cama, descolando suas bocas por um momento, e fitou os olhos castanhos novamente. Gina retribuía o olhar com o coração acelerado, enquanto Harry beijava sua bochecha quente e levemente corada.

Com beijos sutis na bochecha quente, Harry desceu a boca até o pescoço, causando um arrepio na espinha de Gina.

Subiu a boca, novamente, beijando-lhe o pé do ouvido:

- Como senti falta de você, Gin... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

- Eu também senti a sua fal...

- Gina, você está aí? – escutaram a voz de Colin do lado de fora, batendo na porta do quarto de Gina.

- Mas que diabos esse moleque pensa que está fazendo, te chamando ás duas da manha? – protestou um Harry frustrado e com ciúmes.

- Harry, são uma e meia da manha... – corrigiu Gina, com as bochechas coradas, sentando na cama.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ao vê-la levantar-se da cama.

- Ora, eu preciso ir lá e falar que está tudo bem! – ela disse, em tom de obviedade.

- Ah não! Uma hora ele vai ter que desistir, não vai? – disse, com um olhar pedinte.

Gina suspirou. Como poderia negar algo á ele?

- Harry...

- Ah Gina, esse cara só serve pra atrapalhar!

- E o que eu faço? – perguntou, tentando arranjar uma saída para a situação, olhando em volta.

Harry deu um sorriso, e foi até a porta, sussurrando para Gina:

- Se esconda em um canto...

E assim que Gina o fez, Harry abriu a porta de seu próprio quarto e viu Colin, com um olhar desconfiado, esmurrando a porta do quarto de Gina.

- Dá pra você parar com isso? – disse um Harry, com um olhar de sono e a voz lenta. – Quer acordar a casa toda?

- Eu queria falar com a Gina, mas acho que ela não escutou eu batendo na porta... – disse Colin, tentando olhar para dentro do quarto de Harry.

- Ela deve estar dormindo! E você deveria fazer o mesmo!

Colin abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um 'Boa noite', antes de sair pelo corredor.

Harry esperou o rapaz entrar no quarto, e fez o mesmo, fechando a porta e trancando-a, com um sorriso maroto olhando Gina.

- Prontinho... – disse, caminhando até ela, que estava em um canto do quarto.

- É, acho que vou dormir agora... – ela disse, dando a intenção de que iria á porta.

- Agora? – perguntou, puxando-a de volta para a parede, e encurralando-a com um braço em cada lado da cabeça dela.

- Harry Potter, o que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe? – ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Harry, por favor, alguém pode aparecer... a casa está cheia...

- Hum... – Harry afastou seu rosto do pescoço alvo dela, para que pudesse encara-la, ainda com as mãos na parede. – Então vai... dormir lá no seu quarto, sozinha... e me deixa aqui... com saudades... – disse, fingindo-se de magoado, e fungando falsamente.

Gina deu um sorriso, caminhou até a porta – sendo seguida por um olhar de espanto de Harry -, abriu a mesma e olhou no corredor vazio. Fechou-a novamente e olhou para Harry:

- Acho que poderei passar a noite aqui... – ela disse sorrindo.

Ele, que estava o tempo todo com o olhar de surpresa, pensando que ela fosse mesmo para o quarto, deu um enorme sorriso ao captar a frase dela.

Foi até ela, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe os lábios novamente.

- Mas creio que já está tarde... – disse Gina, cortando o contato de seus lábios com os de Harry.

- Você tem razão... - Harry disse, um pouco a contra gosto. Caminhou até a cama e ajeitou dois travesseiros, um do lado do outro. Puxou a coberta, e virou-se para Gina, que observava tudo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios: - Vem. – disse, esticando a mão para ela.

Ela aproximou-se sorrindo, e aceitou a mão dele. Mas assim que o tocou, ele a puxou com força e a jogou na cama, jogando-se em cima dela no segundo seguinte.

- Ai! – ela exclamou de susto. – Harry!

Ele ria feito uma criança travessa. Capturou os lábios dela, em um beijo rápido, e desceu até o pescoço.

- Harry... – ela gemeu. Se não parassem com aquilo logo, eles não parariam nunca. – Para...

- Desculpe. – disse, jogando-se para o lado da cama, e fitando o teto.

- Vamos dormir, vai! – ela disse, deitando enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

E os dois passaram a noite daquele jeito, abraçados, dormindo. Sem nenhuma preocupação.

Problemas? Ele não sabia o que essa palavra significava naquele momento. O sol de final de tempestade nascia naquela manha, mas não o suficiente para atravessar as pesadas cortinas do quarto de Harry.

Mesmo na penumbra, ele observava a ruiva dormir ao seu lado, com a respiração leve, a boca levemente aberta, as pálpebras cerradas. Era a imagem perfeita de um anjo. Queria se matar pelo o que faria a seguir, mas precisava.

Precisava acorda-la e tirara daquela posição tão doce e perfeita. Se odiava por isso, mas logo todos da casa acordariam, e não seria uma boa verem que eles dormiram juntos. Não por enquanto.

Harry roçou seus lábios no ouvido de Gina devagar, e sorriu ao vê-la coçando o local, sem despertar. Aproximou a boca novamente do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Princesa, acorda... estou começando a desconfiar que está sonhando com alguém que não eu! – disse, fingindo-se enciumado. Mas só de pensar na hipótese, realmente sentiu ciúmes.

- hum... – Gina gemeu, espreguiçando-se. – Bom dia. – disse, em meio a um bocejo.

- Bom dia. – disse sorrindo, vendo-a esticar os braços, se espreguiçando, e depois abraçando-o. – Precisamos levantar, meu amor.

- É verdade. Mas aqui está tão bom... – disse, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

Harry sorriu mais. Estava tão feliz...

- Não existe um lugar melhor do que o seu lado... – disse Harry, beijando os lábios de Gina em seguida. – Não vejo a hora de descer com você, e mostrar pra todo mundo que estamos juntos de novo! E dessa vez, para sempre.

- Harry, acho melhor não. Quero dizer, não hoje. – acrescentou, ao ver o olhar espantado de Harry. – Tenho uma idéia melhor! Vamos anunciar nosso namoro na sua festa.

- Mas Gin, a festa pode demorar, e eu quero te abraçar e te beijar o tempo todo! Pra recompensar o tempo perdido. – disse, beijando-a novamente.

- Harry, a festa não deve demorar tanto assim. Sem contar, que escondido é mais gostoso... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Virginia Weasley! Desde quando você está tão ousada desse jeito?

- Desde que me descobri mais apaixonada por você do que nunca.

Harry ficou a fitando, mexendo no cabelo ruivo, até que disse:

- Está bem. Contaremos na minha festa. – e com ar brincalhão novamente, acrescentou: - Mas você terá que redobrar sua atenção em relação a mim! O pouco tempo que ficarmos juntos, quero você e mais nada! Nada de conversas sobre Colin Creevey!

- Nem sobre Cho Chang! – alertou.

Harry gargalhou novamente.

- Com ciúmes, Srta. Weasley?

- Muitos! – confessou.

Harry gargalhou novamente.

- Gina, só um beijinho, vai! – Harry pediu, aproximando sua boca á da namorada, enquanto ela bebia um suco de abóbora.

- Não Harry! Alguém pode chegar! – alertou a ruiva, olhando para a porta.

Passara o dia todo assim. Harry sempre a puxava para um canto, para um beijo ou outro.

Estavam somente os dois, jantando. Esperando pelas outras pessoas. Gina queria muito ter os lábios de Harry novamente nos seus, mas temia que alguém chegasse de repente.

Não que eles devessem satisfações a alguém, mas ela não queria contar a ninguém. Não ainda.

- Humpf! Você não gosta de mim! – resmungou como um menino mimado.

Era sempre o que ele dizia quando ela negava um beijo. Ela achava graça, mas também se derretia quando ele fazia aquele bico.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, e beijou-o. O plano era que fosse um beijo rápido. Mas estava tão bom. Era sempre ótimo senti-lo perto daquele jeito.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, um par de olhos escuros e puxados, emoldurados por cabelos negros e lisos, os fitavam, sentindo um ódio crescer em seu peito.

"Essa ruivinha vai me pagar!" – disse Cho Chang para si mesma.

Após o jantar, Olívio, Angelina, Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Kátia ficaram na sala conversando. Hermione e Rony foram "dormir mais cedo". Cho, sem dar satisfações a ninguém, arrastou Colin para seu quarto e eles conversavam aos cochichos. Gina foi para seu quarto, iria passar a noite lá. E Harry foi para o seu próprio quarto.

Antes de dormir, Harry deu uma passada no quarto da namorada, para desejar 'boa noite', e dar um beijinho antes de dormir.

CONTINUA...


	7. Capítulo 7:

**Capitulo 7:**

**Só vamos** **curtir o dia, ok?**

---------------------------------

06DE AGOSTO – sexta-feira

6º dia das férias

- Bom dia, meu amor? – chamou, sentando na cama da namorada, e tirando umas mechas do cabelo ruivo de Gina de seu rosto.

A menina mexeu-se e abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e piscando algumas vezes, para acostumar com a pouca luz que entrava no quarto, pois as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas.

- Harry, o que está fazendo aqui? Se alguém te ver, teremos que dar algumas explicações...- disse, sentando-se, vendo que ele trouxera uma bandeja com frutas, torradas e sucos.

- Não se preocupe, você dormiu tanto, que todo mundo já está lá fora, as meninas na piscina e os rapazes jogando Quadribol.

- Eu dormi muito? – perguntou, incrédula. Logo ela, que sempre acordava cedo?

- Bem, já são dez e meia da manhã e...

- Tudo isso? Por que você não me chamou antes? – perguntou, ameaçando sair da cama, mas Harry a puxou de volta.

- Ei! Relaxa, ta todo mundo lá fora, vamos aproveitar um pouquinho...

Ele tinha razão. Não havia nada com que se preocupar, e ela também estava morrendo de saudades dele, e sorriu em resposta, sentando na cama, com as pernas cruzadas.

- O que temos aqui? – disse, observando a bandeja.

Ele sentou da mesma forma que ela, um de frente para o outro, e começou a dizer as variedades.

- Temos: torradas, bolachas, biscoitos, rosquinhas, frutas, sucos, leites, pães...

- Harry, chega! Pra que tudo isso? É muita coisa! – disse, pegando um biscoito de chocolate, e colocando na boca.

Harry fez cara de desapontado e disse, olhando para o colchão, como se estivesse constrangido:

- Pensei que você fosse gostar... foi eu mesmo que fiz... Dobby não botou a mão em nada!

- Oh, meu amor! Eu adorei! Hum... esse suco tá bom! – disse, tomando um gole no suco de melancia.

- É por que fiz com amor... – disse, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.

Gina sorriu, e colocou geléia de morango na torrada, dando uma mordida, e oferecendo em seguida á Harry, que mordeu a torrada que estava na mão dela.

Enquanto Harry mastigava um pedaço da torrada e observava Gina, com um olhar doce e admirado, Gina estava concentrada na comida.

Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Acordando tarde, comendo daquele jeito, com fome logo pela manhã? Sorrindo por nada, e pro nada. Parecia uma doente mental, mas na verdade, só estava apaixonada.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse Harry, tirando Gina de seus pensamentos, e levantando o olhar, enquanto colocava um pouco de leite em um copo, para Harry.

Ela sorriu, e respondeu, com muita sinceridade:

- Amo quando você diz isso...

- Ainda bem que gosta, pois terá que escutar isso ainda por muitos, muitos, muitos, e muitos anos! – disse, fechando os olhos enquanto dizia os 'muitos'.

- Acho bom! – disse Gina, sorrindo. E olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry: – Eu também te amo...

- Amo quando você diz isso... – ele disse, imitando a frase dela.

Ela riu mais uma vez, e suspirou, deitando a cabeça do travesseiro.

- O que foi? – perguntou, preocupado, colocando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira, e olhando para ela.

- Isso parece um sonho... – confessou, com um sorriso nos lábios, que teimava em não sair dali – não que ela quisesse realmente. Ficou fitando o teto, até que o mesmo fosse substituído pelo rosto de Harry, que havia deitado em cima de si, e a fitava agora.

- Se for realmente um sonho, prefiro viver dormindo.

- Não pode ser um sonho... – disse, fitando os olhos verdes, esquecendo dos problemas, e encontrando a felicidade neles. – É real demais para ser um sonho.

- Podemos tornar isso mais real, sabe... – disse, sorrindo marotamente, e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dela, sussurrando: - Se você quiser, é claro.

- Hum... – ela disse manhosa. – eu quero!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha princesa. – disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço, devagar. Dava beijinhos demorados e leves, no pescoço dela.

Com uma das mãos, ele acariciava a curva da cintura dela, e com a outra, ele sustentava seu corpo, para não ficar todo o peso sobre ela.

Foi beijando cada vez mais para cima do pescoço, até chegar ao queixo, e ele morder de levezinho. Fez o mesmo com o lábio inferior, até finalmente beija-la nos lábios.

As mãos delicadas de Gina deslizavam pelos cabelos rebeldes de Harry, e por hora, alisavam as suas costas, levantando um pouco a blusa.

A língua de Harry deslizavam pela a de Gina, causando arrepios na última.

A mão que sustentava o corpo de Harry tremeu, e ele caiu para o lado da cama, e eles tiveram que se separar. Um de cada lado da cama, deitados, olhando para o teto, sorrindo. Harry segurou a mão de Gina na sua, e beijou-a com delicadeza, brincando com os dedos da garota, á fazendo rir.

Mas eles não queriam parar. Ainda sentiam muito a falta um do outro. Tantos anos separados... tanto tempo sem se tocarem daquela forma...

Foi a vez de Gina iniciar a seção de caricias. Ela sentou na cintura de Harry e cruzou os braços, olhando para ele, sorrindo.

- Ainda a pouco, você estava toda preocupada que alguém me visse no seu quarto. Não quero nem imaginar em como seria se vissem você nessa posição... – caçoou Harry.

- A porta está trancada, não está? – perguntou, já sem sorrir, e olhando para os lados, aflita.

Harry riu com vontade, e a puxou pelos pulsos, a trazendo para perto.

- Sim, a porta está trancada. Eu nunca entraria no seu quarto, e deixaria a porta destrancada. Poderiam nos pegar de uma forma que seria muito difícil explicar...

- Ah é? Que forma?- disse, com os narizes se tocando, com o sorriso de volta aos lábios, enquanto os cabelos caiam, formando uma cortina em volta de seu rosto.

- Dessa. – disse, puxando-a de uma vez, beijando-a.

Teriam passado o resto do dia daquela forma, se não fosse a voz de Kátia e Alicia, gritando da piscina. Provavelmente Fred e Jorge estariam aprontando alguma.

Gina tomou um banho, trocou de roupa, enquanto Harry á esperava, sentado na cama.

Enquanto ela penteava os cabelos molhados, e ele a observava Gina resolveu perguntar:

- Ninguém estranhou o seu bom humor repentino não?

- Colin, como sempre, pra pentelhar, fez um comentário do tipo "teve uma boa noite de sono, não Harry? Aposto que sonhou com mulher!", para piorar, ele jogou uma indireta que essa mulher fosse a Cho. Mas não foi só o Colin. A Hermione é bem esperta, acho que ela percebeu algo, ligando meu bom humor, com o seu sono excessivo.

- Hermione sabe que eu só durmo muito quando estou de muito bom humor.

- É bom saber que eu sou o causador desse bom humor... – disse, a abraçando por trás. Ela colocou o pente sobre a cômoda, e virou-se para ele.

- Você é o causador de mais coisas maravilhosas em mim, Harry...

- Hum... bom saber... – disse, beijando-lhe os lábios.

Ele já teria a arrastado para a cama, para continuar o que estavam fazendo a pouco, mas sabia que era arriscado, pois a casa estava cheia.

A tarde foi muito agradável. Gina ficou conversando com Hermione á beira da piscina, não sem lançar olhares de esguelha á Cho, toda vez que a morena resolvia oferecer suco á Harry, que estava jogando Quadribol com Fred, Jorge, Olívio, Rony e Colin.

Mas dava um enorme sorriso sempre que o garoto negava, e vinha beber água, que estava na mesa em que Gina e Mione conversavam.

- Gina, eu não entendo, leia só isso! – disse Hermione, entregando á Gina uma parte do '_Profeta diário'. _Gina leu, e olhou desconfiada para Hermione:

- O que tem isso? – perguntou, sem entender.

- Ora Gina! Aposto que eles estão fazendo isso para não pagarem mais a indenização dele! Eles sabem que o Sirius adora um glamour!

- Hermione, é só uma entrevista com o meu padrinho, deixe de implicar com a pobre da Rita! – disse Harry, secando o rosto com uma toalha, pois tinha acabado de dar um mergulho na piscina, e pegando um copo de suco que estava em frente á Gina, na mesa.

- Harry, não tem nada a ver com a Rita, mas vocês sabem que essa indenização está muito demorada!

- Hermione, o Sirius está milionário, mais até que os Malfoy! O que tem a ver a entrevista com o dinheiro que ele está recebendo por terem prendido ele, inocentemente!

- Harry, o ministério está puxando o saco do Sirius, para ver se ele desiste de receber o resto da indenização. Gina, você tem que falar com o seu pai, isso pode manchar o nome dele!

- Hermione, querida, esquece essa história. O Sirius vai continuar sendo paparicado, o meu pai vai pagar ele, e pronto. Está tudo resolvido! – disse Rony, aproximando dos amigos.

Ele ameaçou dar um beijo em Hermione, mas essa esquivou.

- Rony, você está todo suado! – protestou.

Rony suspirou e disse:

- Lamento fazer isso Hermione, mas... – ele a puxou pela mão, e Hermione sendo pega de surpresa, caiu com tudo na piscina, junto com Rony.

- Ronald Weasley! – ela começou, mas Rony a calou com um beijo, fazendo todos em volta rirem.

Gina, ainda rindo, levantou-se e fez menção de entrar em casa. Mas Harry a interrompeu, perguntando:

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou buscar um livro no meu quarto, para ler.

- Eu vou com você. – disse sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e os dois entraram na casa.

- Gina – Harry chamou, quando estavam no meio do corredor. – O que você acha de sairmos hoje à noite. Só nos dois?

Ela o olhou, com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele explicou:

- Quero dizer, poderíamos fazer um piquenique na cachoeira. – disse, um pouco corado, sem saber realmente o motivo.

- Eu adoraria. – eles entraram no quarto, e Gina foi até a cômoda, de onde pegou um livro "Notas do subterrâneo", e Harry pode ler o autor: Dostoievski.

- Lendo livros trouxas? – perguntou.

- Sempre li livros trouxas. – respondeu, se encaminhando para a porta.

Harry, vendo o que ela estava fazendo, deu um salto, posicionando entre ela e a porta, e disse:

- Só sai se me der um beijinho...

- Shh! Assim eles vão nos ouvir! – disse, enquanto Harry pegava a sesta com a comida, e saia pela porta da cozinha.

- Eu to tentando Gin! Você pegou a toalha?

- Peguei, vamos!

Eles seguiram, no maior silencio possível, até chegarem na cachoeira.

Harry esticou a toalha azul-bebê no chão, e colocou a sesta na mesma. Gina sentou-se, e Harry ficou meio deitado de lado, apoiado com o braço no chão, a cabeça pendendo para o lado, observando Gina começar a espalhar a comida sobre a toalha.

- Depois nós fazemos isso, vem cá, vem. – chamou, esticando a mão que não o sustentava para ela.

Ela colocou a sesta do lado, e deitou do lado dele, na mesma posição, apoiada com um braço, deitada de lado, de frente para ele.

Gina levou a mão direita para acariciar o rosto de Harry, começou tocando os lábios, deslizou para a bochecha, até chegar na cicatriz.

- Engraçado... eu te amei desde aquela vez, na plataforma... e eu era tão pequena para entender o amor de uma mulher para um homem, mas já o sentia.

- Eu também sentia, Gin... Eu só não sabia que sentia. Era obvio demais.

Ela sorriu, e beijou de leve a cicatriz.

- Mais em baixo... – pediu Harry, e Gina riu baixinho, abaixando sua boca para junto da de Harry, em um beijo rápido. – Perfeito. – ele aprovou, a puxou para mais perto, intensificando o beijo.

A noite estava perfeita, a comida maravilhosa, e eles fizeram o certo: apenas aproveitaram o dia.

Anos depois, Harry e Gina se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre. Ops! Não foi bem assim! A história não acaba aqui! Muita água ainda vai rolar!

Esquecer os problemas de vez em quando é bom. Pensamento negativo atrai coisas negativas. Mas, Harry e Gina não estavam tendo nenhum pensamento negativo. Estariam eles livres das artimanhas do destino, sem problemas, prontos para viverem uma vida perfeita?

Ou os problemas ainda estavam por vir?

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, á pedidos de mtos, e ameaças da maioria, rs, eu to continuando só como passatempo... Ou até uma obrigação, but... Minha fic prioritária é a "Amanhã é um novo dia", e queria agradecer á todos q estão comentando! Bem, duas da manhã, Kázita mto ocupada, sem tempo pra NA XD, rs... Só q.. depois de mto insistirem... aqui ta... e sim, pretendo continuar a fic

Bjitos

Ká


	8. Capítulo 8:

**Amor em 20 dias**

**Capitulo 8:**

**_Flagra_**

_07DE AGOSTO – sábado_

_7º dia das férias_

- Acorda! – berrou no ouvido dele, caindo na cama em seguida, rolando de rir pelo susto que ele havia levado.

- AH! – ele gritou, sentando na cama ao mesmo tempo em que ela se contorcia de rir. – Que susto Gina! Quer me matar do coração?

- Harry, deixe de ser preguiçoso! Todos estão lá fora, aproveitando o dia maravilhoso, e olha só como você está Está quase na hora do almoço, e você nem se quer tomou banho, seu porquinho! – ela disse, em tom zombeteiro, enquanto ele levantava, fechava as cortinas que ela havia aberto e deitava novamente.

- O que posso fazer se fomos dormir às 3 da manhã, e você já tem essa energia toda logo cedo? – respondeu, com um pouco de mal-humor, passando a coberta pela cabeça, enquanto ela apenas o observava.

- Deixe de ser chato, Harry! Levanta, vai! Vamos aproveitar o dia! Quero jogar quadribol!

Harry soltou um muxoxo e puxou as cobertas que ela tentava retirar dele.

- Eu tô com sono Gina!

- Ah éÓtimo, então irei chamar o Colin para jogar Quadribol comigo, mal-humorado! – ela disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, mas estava achando graça do mal-humor matinal dele.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e arrancou a coberta de si, fitando a ruiva; desconfiado.

- Já estou acordado; satisfeita? – perguntou, sentando na cama e encostando as costas na cabeceira da mesma, cruzando os braços, fazendo bico.

- Não, não estou satisfeita. Falta o meu beijo... – disse manhosa.

Ele sorriu marotamente, e a puxou para si, a abraçando. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Acho que estava sendo um idiota, não?

- Com certeza.

- Então, faremos de novo. – ele disse, e logo em seguida, beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Bom dia, Srta. Weasley dormiu bem?

- Muito bem, obrigada. E o senhor, Sr. Potter? – disse, sorrindo com a formalidade com que ele dizia.

- Um pouco sozinho nessa cama, sabe... Minha namorada é muito má... – respondeu, rindo também.

Ela levantou da cama e ofereceu a mão para ele, dizendo:

- Vamos lá Está um dia maravilhoso! E você ainda tem tomar um banho, está precisando.

Ele fez uma careta, e aceitou a mão dela, mas quando estava quase por completo fora da cama, ele a puxou com força, caindo os dois, ela sobre ele, na cama, rindo.

- Harry, você... – mas ela não terminou de falar.

Ele capturou os lábios dela, a pegando de surpresa, mas correspondendo de imediato. Harry segurava a cintura da ruiva, enquanto Gina sustentava seu corpo, com o cotovelo apoiado um pouco acima do ombro de Harry, beijando-o intensamente.

Ele subiu a mão um pouco, levantando levemente a blusa branca que ela usava, e acariciando sua barriga, causando arrepios nela.

Como que para Harry 'pagar' pelo o que havia feito, ela deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço dele, mordiscando-o de leve, e passando a língua suavemente, sentindo agora, ele, os arrepios.

Harry a virou na cama, deitando, agora, ele sobre ela. Nos primeiros segundos, eles apenas se olharam nos olhos, e ela disse:

- Vou ter quer pedir de novo para você descer comigo e jogar quadribol?

- Eu não disse que minha namorada era muito mÿ Já estou indo, como você mesma disse... eu estou precisando de um banho. – com mais um beijo, ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro de sua suíte, parando na porta, e voltando-se para a ruiva:

- Não quer tomar um banho comigo? – perguntou, com o sorriso maroto, e recebendo um travesseiro no rosto, que ela tacara como resposta.

* * *

- Olá Harry... dormiu bem? – perguntou a voz fina e irritante de Cho, assim que Harry sentou-se á mesa para almoçar, dispensando o café da manhã por causa do horário. 

- Muito bem. Sabe, ando tendo dias favoráveis... Pensamentos...hum...digamos, agradáveis. – disse, olhando para Gina de esguelha.

- Pensamentos agradáveisé Harry? – interferiu Colin. – É Cho, acho que ele realmente anda pensando em mulher, sabe... talvez ele pense em voltar o namoro com alguma ex... – disse, olhando significativamente para Chang, que sorriu abertamente.

Harry se segurou para não dizer 'Eu não estou pensando em voltar com nenhuma ex, mas sim, voltei com a mulher da minha vida, que, por acaso, você está a fim...' Mas nada disse.

- Gina, vamos jogar uma partida de Xadrez Bruxo? – perguntou Colin, ao final do almoço.

Harry olhou de Colin para Gina, esperando a resposta da namorada.

- Bem Colin, eu não sou muito boa em xadrez... sabe, meu negocio mesmo é quadribol. Mas acho que o Rony adoraria jogar com você, não é Rony?

Os olhos de Rony brilharam, mas Hermione respondeu pelo namorado:

- Não Gina, desculpe, mas hoje vamos passar o dia juntos, não é amor? – perguntou, e Rony apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então Gi? Por favor!

Harry serrou o pulso por sob a mesa. Gi? Quem ele pensava que era para chamar a Gina de 'Gi'?

Gina ficou um pouco sem graça. Pedira tanto para Harry para jogarem quadribol...

- Desculpe Colin, mas eu e a Gina já combinamos de jogar com os gêmeos, não é? – interviu Harry.

Fred e Jorge fizeram caras de desentendidos, mas para salvar Harry e Gina, Olívio, que estava ao lado de Angelina, disse:

- Mas é claro que iremos jogar Quadribol! Angelina me disse que hoje não pretende jogar, então, fica uma vaga para você Gina!

- Por favor, Gi! – Colin olhava com o olhar pedinte, mas Gina sabia que era pura falsidade.

- Colin, estão contando comigo no time...

- Não se preocupe, Gina – quem disse dessa vez foi Cho. – eu jogo no seu lugar! Assim, você pode jogar com o Colin! – discretamente, a chinesinha piscou para Colin, sendo percebido apenas por Hermione, que estava sempre atenta a tudo e a todos.

Não restando outra opção ou desculpa, Gina apenas disse, com ar derrotado:

- Está bem, Colin. Vamos jogar Xadrez Bruxo...

- Gina! Preste atenção! Já ganhei de você dez vezes consecutivas! Você está deixando eu ganhar! – reclamou Colin, depois de duas horas seguidas jogando com Gina, a beira da piscina, enquanto os outros jogavam Quadribol, Hermione e Rony namoravam logo adiante, e Angelina que resolvera jogar de última hora.

- Colin, eu disse que não sei jogar! – respondeu, irritada.

O rapaz, percebendo a irritação da amiga, segurou suas mãos carinhosamente, olhando em seus olhos:

- Gina, eu sei que você sabe jogar, e sei também que você está deixando eu ganhar de propósito, para eu não me chatear. Mas jogue de verdade, eu não me chatearia por uma bobeira dessas... não com você.

"Nem um pouco egocêntrico, ele..." pensou sarcasticamente a menina.

- Colin, eu acho que está na hora de pararmos... já jogamos muito, você não acha? – Colin continuava segurando as mãos da ruiva, mas ela não havia percebido.

- Você tem razão... – ele fez uma cara de alguém muito chateado, mas logo em seguida sorriu e disse- Vamos dar um mergulho?

- Desculpe Colin, estava querendo assistir ao jogo... – mas mal acabara de dizer, e Cho, juntamente com Angelina, Olívio e Harry chegaram comemorando.

- E então, como foi o jogo? – perguntou Colin sorrindo, finalmente soltando as mãos de Gina, não impedindo de Harry ver o gesto.

- Ganhamos! – exclamou Olívio, abraçando Angelina, ambos ofegantes pelo jogo.

- Quais nomes deram aos times dessa vez? – perguntou Hermione, aproximando-se com Rony do grupo.

- Dementadores! – Fred disse, desanimado. – Acho que precisamos trocar... Sempre que usamos esse nome, nós perdemos...

- E o de vocês? – perguntou Gina, bebericando um suco de ameixa.

- Os aurores. – Disse Cho, sentando em uma cadeira próxima a de Olívio e Angelina.

- Queria ter jogado... – resmungou baixinho, Gina, impedindo que Colin ouvisse.

- Amanhã você joga. – disse Hermione, que estava ao seu lado. – As férias ainda estão no começo...

Gina sorriu, resolvendo dar um mergulho e esfriar a cabeça, antes que batesse em Colin, que não parava de exibir um sorriso feliz e irritante.

* * *

A noite chegou calma. O céu estava estrelado, a lua refletindo no lago que ficava alguns metros da casa, o campo de quadribol no escuro também era muito agradável de se ver dali da varanda, sentindo a brisa suave da noite tocando seu rosto, brincando com seus cabelos ruivos presos em uma trança. Gina bebia de vez em vez, um gole de seu chocolate quente, observando o anoitecer junto com Fred, Jorge, Mione, Rony, Kátia, Alicia, Colin, Cho e Harry. 

Deveria ser quase onze horas da noite, Gina não sabia ao certo. Não estava com vontade de olhar o relógio em seu pulso. O tempo estava muito bom assim. Não precisava saber a hora exata, como se tivesse milhares de coisas para fazer. As férias são feitas para relaxar, e ela estava fazendo aquilo com muito prazer.

De pouco em pouco, as pessoas estavam se retirando para dormir. Olívio e Angelina haviam ido dormir muito antes, sem vontade para ver o entardecer.

Por volta das onze e meia, Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Kátia se retiraram. Harry foi logo em seguida. Colin se retirou dez minutos após Harry. Cho também foi deitar-se, deixando Rony, Hermione e Gina conversando por um tempo.

Alguns minutos antes da meia noite, Gina percebeu estar "segurando vela" para Rony e Hermione, percebendo que o casal queria ficar sozinha, a menina levantou-se, e disse:

- Não sei quanto á vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de sono. – disse, uma coisa que não era mentira. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite maninha... – disse Rony, mais interessado nos beijos que dava nos cabelos de Hermione.

Gina se despediu jogando beijos no ar para os dois, e se retirou. Passou na cozinha, bebeu um pouco de água e seguiu para o corredor que levava aos quartos.

Passou pelas portas dos irmãos, de Colin, fez uma careta ao passar pelo de Cho, imaginando a garota roncando e babando lá dentro. Segurou-se para não rir. Não podia, não com a maior parte dos presentes dormindo.

Mas toda vontade que a ruivinha tinha de rir sumiu ao ver que a mulher que imaginara estar roncando e babando há alguns metros atrás, estava, naquele momento, saindo do quarto de seu namorado.

A morena de olhos puxados saiu, primeiramente com uma face mal humorada, mas ao ver a ruiva ali, vendo-a sair do quarto de Harry, Cho colocou o melhor sorriso cínico – o único que ela sabia fazer, digamos a verdade – e ajeitou a blusa.

- Olá Gin..

CONTINUA...


	9. Capítulo 9:

_**Amor em 20 dias**_

_**Capítulo nove:**_

**_Indiferença_**

_08 DE AGOSTO – domingo_

_8º dia das férias_

_"Olá Gin.."_ ? Era só isso que aquela filha da mãe tinha a lhe dizer?

A luz da lua entrava pela janela do corredor, iluminando duas adversárias, uma de frente pra outra.

Os cabelos lisos, negros e sedosos de Cho estavam soltos, modelando seu rosto de olhos puxados, negros, maldosos, analisando Gina de uma certa forma que a fazia querer voltar aos velhos tempos, quando não se importava com o que os outros pensariam se ela caísse em uma briga.

Lembrava claramente da primeira confusão que arrumara, com apenas sete anos de idade. Foi com um menino mais velho, de dez anos, que morava perto da Toca, e era amigo de Percy.

O menino, que ela lembrava-se de nome Penguin Putnam era gordo e alto, uma enorme cara de sapo, com dentes amarelos e cariados, os olhos castanhos cor de mel e um enorme nariz de batata.

Penguin brincava com o irmão na Toca, Gina passava na porta do quarto do menino, e ele a ofendeu de fedelha ruiva. Não deu outra, Percy, pela primeira e última vez na vida bateu em alguém, lhe metendo um belo soco no ombro. Nada satisfeito por apanhar, Penguin começou a xingar toda sua família, nocauteando Percy com uma certa facilidade, deixando uma Gininha muito irritada.

Sorriu ao lembrar do enorme soco que dera na grande batata que ele tinha no rosto, fazendo espirrar sangue por toda parte. Depois, com o menino nocauteado no chão, Gina ainda havia sentado em sua gorda barriga, socando-lhe sem pena o rosto. Lembrava, com certa satisfação, que só parou de bater no rapaz quando Gui, que escutou os gritos do menino, chegou no quarto e a arrancou com muita dificuldade, a levando para o quarto sobre as vivas que Fred e Jorge davam, pela irmã caçula ter uma boa... como eles disseram 'direita'.

Sorriu perversamente ao imaginar a forma que o rosto de Penguim ficara, mudando para o rosto fino e branco de Chang.

Sorrindo cinicamente, esperou por alguns segundos que aquela mulher havia acabado de sair do quarto de seu namorado, e deu alguns passos á frente, parando na porta de seu quarto, de frente pra morena.

- Alguém aqui deu-lhe a permissão de me chamar de 'Gin'? Bem, porque se alguém deu, me diga quem, pois que eu saiba, somente eu posso dar essa, digamos, autorização...

- Ora, que isso Gin... – e ao ver o olhar fulminante de Gina, a chinesa concertou-se. – Desculpe, Vírginia. Melhor assimÓtimo, mas, não vejo o porquê disso agora... Sabe, somos tão amigas...

Gina gargalhou na altura exata que o horário lhe permitia, ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas, fitando Cho com um olhar superior:

- Amigas? Jura? Achei, por um instante, que você não tivesse amigos. Ou no mínimo soubesse o significado de tal palavra... Aliás, desde o ponto que eu sei, narcisistas gostam apenas de si próprio, e não é isso que você é, Cho?

Cho fez uma careta ofendida, colocando a mão no peito, como se estivesse surpresa com as palavras de Gina.

- Nossa Gininha... Você era mais educada, sabia? Você não sabe como isso ofende!

- Ofende? JuraÉ, eu sei, a verdade sempre dói, não é? – colocando a mão na maçaneta, Gina entrou no quarto, deixando uma simples e única frase no ar- Cuidado hein, Cho. Pois inveja é apenas a falta de capacidade... Suas críticas não me atingem, só aumentam meu ibope e sustentam meu sucesso...

_O tempo aparentava frio, embora ela não pudesse sentir o ar gélido chocando-se com seu corpo, fazendo seus pêlos dos braços e da nuca arrepiarem-se, mas podia ver a fumaça branca que saia de sua boca, formando uma nuvem pequena á sua frente. Passou as mãos na frente, desmanchando o ar que saia de si, e olhou em frente._

_Estava no jardim da casa que estava passando as férias, porém, o sol não aquecia o lugar como de costume. A luz forte e clara já não mais predominava, mas sendo substituídos pela negritude que a noite tinha no inverno, junto com o céu vazio, sem estrelas._

_O chão não havia neve, e o lago mais a frente não estava congelado. O frio não parecia estar em volta, mas nela mesma._

_Sentia-se triste, mas não sabia o porquê. Era como se o coração estivesse sangrando, clamando por ajuda, e em um momento, sentiu algo quente correr-lhe á face. Uma lágrima. Apenas a primeira, para a tempestade que veio a seguir, descendo em seu rosto pálido, e que ela suspeitava, gelado._

_O que estava acontecendo? Por que sentia aquilo? Aquela dor? E por que chorava?_

_Puxou o casaco em volta de si, aquecendo-se mais, apesar de ainda não sentir frio. Sentiu uma mão quente escorrer pelo seu ombro, e virou para encontrar o rosto de Rony._

_Ele parecia triste também, preocupado, talvez..._

_Gina sentiu seus lábios se movendo... Estava falando algo, mas não conseguia escutar a própria voz, só o barulho fraco do vento em seus ouvidos._

_Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto abaixava a mesma, fitando o chão de madeira da varanda, e Gina viu os lábios do irmão se mexendo, mas novamente, não pode ouvir som algum._

_Em um repente, as cabeças ruivas dos irmãos viraram para a porta que Rony havia deixado aberta, e ele fez uma cara de assustado, falando algo com Gina, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu para o interior da casa. Assim que cruzou a porta..._

- GINA!

Gina acordou em um pulo, sentando-se na cama e quase batendo a cabeça á de Hermione.

- Ai Hermione, quer me matar do coração? – disse, esfregando a testa que encostara de leve nos cabelos de Hermione, e sentou-se direito na cama, com os travesseiros em volta, e o edredom junto ao corpo.

- Você que parecia morta! Estou te chamando há um tempão! Você não escutou!

- Claro que escutei! Estava aqui, quietinha, escutando você me gritar, e pensei "vou fingir que estou dormindo pra dar um susto na Mione"! – disse sarcástica – Claro que não escutei, sua besta!

Hermione fez uma cara de indignada e respondeu, de braços cruzados, acomodando-se na cama, já que antes estava praticamente ajoelhada em cima de Gina.

- Francamente! Se eu soubesse que acordaria de tão mau humor assim, teria te deixado dormir o resto do dia... É, porque a metade já foi... São quase duas da tarde...

DUAS HORAS! Oh, Céus, quanto mais tarde acordaria! Estava quase quebrando seu Record de acordar cinco horas da tarde, levando em conta que esse dia ela estava completamente bêbada...

Agarrou o relógio que estava no criado-mudo, e viu os ponteiros romanos um pouco embaçados. Esfregou os olhos e enxergou perfeitamente: eram 13:30...

- Como pôde me deixar dormir tanto tempo! – resmungou, levantando-se e entrando no banheiro, enquanto enfiava a escova de dentes na boca.

- Eu teria te chamado antes, mas a Cho disse que você deveria estar cansada e...

- Nunca mais! Nunca mais, ouviu bem! Nunca mais ouça o que essa aí diz! Ela é uma falsa, uma hipócrita, uma ridícula, uma oferecida, uma...

- Gina! Francamente!

- Ah, qual é, vai me dizer que é mentira!

- Tudo bem, eu realmente não vou com a cara dela, mas não precisa ser tão boca suja, precisa!

- Bah! – a ruiva resmungou, entrando de vez no banheiro e batendo a porta.

* * *

- Rony, francamente! – foi a primeira coisa que Harry escutou ao sentar-se em uma cadeira, na beira da piscina. 

Não deu muita importância... Olhou em volta, encontrou os gêmeos e suas acompanhantes, junto de Olívio e a esposa, no campo, mais afastados. Cho e Colin conversavam em um canto, dentro d'água, e Hermione estava de biquíni, enquanto um Rony de cara feia estava sentado, ouvindo a namorada resmungar, em pé, ao seu lado.

- O que houve! – resolveu intervir pelo amigo, já que não vira quem procurava por ali.

- A Hermione que é uma chata!

- O Rony que é um desnaturado! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma leve confusão de entendimento da parte de Harry, sendo compreendida assim que os dois bufaram e repetiram um de cada vez as suas frases, respectivamente.

- Qual o problema dessa vez? – perguntou o moreno pacientemente, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco em seu copo.

- O problema é que estão precisando de mim no Ministério, e o Rony não quer deixar eu ir!

- Mas Hermione, você está de férias, não podem exigir que você trabalhe nas férias. – O ruivo fez questão de frisar a última frase, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Desculpe, Hermione, mas o Rony tem razão... Afinal, as férias não estão nem na metade, você tem que relaxar um pouco...

Hermione bufou, e Rony sorriu abertamente quando percebeu que a discussão havia acabado e que ele havia ganhado.

Harry desviou a atenção dos namorados, quando viu que Rony se aproximava marotamente de Hermione, tentando acalmar a fera com um beijo, e percebeu que Gina estava sentada na varanda da casa, e discretamente, foi de encontro á ela.

De acordo que a distancia ficava menor entre eles, o moreno sorria mais. Gina estava com uma blusinha branca, de alça fina, com a ponta da barriga de fora e o busto farto era marcado pelo pano. As pernas estavam apoiadas em uma mesinha á frente da poltrona que ela estava sentada, e o short amarelo manga era curto, deixando uma visão tentadora aos olhos masculinos. Os cabelos ruivos caiam nos ombros levemente bronzeados. A boca estava entreaberta, e se mexia de um modo gracioso enquanto ela passava as páginas de um livro em sua mão, lendo com delicadeza. Os óculos escuros no alto de sua cabeça deixavam-a com um ar adulto e tentador, fazendo o moreno tremer levemente.

- Oi... – ele disse quando finalmente chegou ao seu lado, e xingou-se mentalmente por sua voz ter saído tão abobalhada.

A ruivinha levantou o rosto do livro e o fitou, perdendo o "oi" seco que planejara ao ver os braços fortes cruzados á frente do peito nu e os cabelos negros balançando para todos os lados com o vento.

Gina desviou os olhos em uma rapidez incrível e engoliu em seco antes de murmurar:

- O que está fazendo aqui!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender a frieza da parte dela, mas não deu tamanha importância, e sentou ao seu lado, colocando a mão na cintura fina da namorada. Mas para sua surpresa, ela desviou.

- Gina, o que foi! – resmungou, fazendo bico de uma criança mimada.

- Não fale comigo, Potter. Não te dei essa autorização.

- E desde quando eu preciso de autorização pra falar com a minha namorada, Srta. Weasley? – se ela estava brincando, era melhor que parasse logo, pois o moreno já começava a se irritar.

- Desde quando ela deixa de ser sua namorada. – e sem mais explicações, Gina fechou o livro com um baque e levantou-se, passando por Harry e subindo pro quarto emburrada, deixando um Harry perplexo para trás.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – resmungou, abalado, sem coragem de levantar e ir tirar satisfações com Gina.

Mais para o lado da piscina, uma chinesa sorria triunfante, os olhos negros brilhando e a mente trabalhando para novos planos como o último que acabara de se concretizar.

CONTINUA...

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Eu nem ia atualizar hj, mas estavam me cobrando, e eu achei justo, já q esses dois capítulos já estavam prontos há séculos... Eu já disse q to reescrevendo a fic? Pois é, pra quem quiser conferiro resultado, vou postar o primeiro cap em breve

O próximo cap não tem previsões, mas prometo tentar atualizar em menos de dois meses. Sem brincadeira, o tempo passa voando, e agora com aulas, fica dificil... E como meu primo ta passando um tempo aqui em casa, tem q ficar dividindo pc.. Então, putzzzz, brigada pro povo q ta insistindo ai, se não fosse por vcs, a fic não ia pra frente. Valeu mesmo! Um abraçoe um bjão no popo de todos

Ká


	10. Capítulo 10:

**Nota da Autora: **

Bem galera, antes de tudo... Acho que devo pedir desculpas pra vocês... Eu acho que muita gente leu o aviso anterior, e não devia ter lido... Gente que não merecia... Gente que sempre me apóia e se importa realmente com o andamento da fic e comigo. Mas, mesmo assim, mantenho o que disse.

Esse cap era pra ter ido ao ar há dois finais de semana, mas o meu computador fez o favor de dar pane, o cara teve que levar, e só devolver sexta feira.

Queria mandar um beijo especial pra Mary, e convidar vcs pra fazerem parte dessa comunidade no orkut:

http/ quem aqui, além de H/G, também é R/Hr, aguardem minha próxima fic-song. Não, não é song fic, é fic song mesmo. É uma fic com capítulos pequenos, mas que o começo de cada cap tem um trecho da música que me inspirou pra escrevê-la. Espero que vocês acompanhem e gostem. Aviso quando postar.

Kisses, e boa leitura!

Ka Radcliffe

**Amor em 20 dias**

**Capitulo Dez**

_Lembranças_

_09 de agosto – Segunda-Feira_

_9º dia de férias_

Gina se encontrava sentada no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, na mesma casa em que se encontrava nos últimos nove dias. Aquele dia, ela sabia, havia passado arrastado. Passara todas as horas que o relógio contou, dentro do quarto, a porta trancada. Vez ou outra alguém aparecia, batendo, perguntando como ela estava, se desejava algo, se se sentia bem. Sempre dizia algo como "Estou cansada", ou "Só com uma dor de cabeça". Mas seu intimo sabia exatamente a resposta para cada pergunta.

Quando Hermione bateu á porta, perguntando se ela estava bem, e a voz da ruiva respondeu que estava ótima, seu intimo gritou que estava péssima e precisava de um colo.

Quando a voz de Rony atravessou as frestas da porta, perguntando se desejava algo, no que ela respondeu um "Não, obrigada", por pouco não exclamou um "Harry Idiota Potter". Esse, por sua vez, não havia batido em sua porta nenhuma vez. E talvez fosse por isso que realmente começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça.

Levantou os olhos cansados para o lado de fora da janela. Começava a chover fraco, e os céus estavam bastantes carregados. Escuros e tenebrosos. Alguns raios iluminavam as nuvens, vez ou outra, mas isso só a assustava mais ainda. Olhando para o longe, onde haviam algumas montanhas, ela pode perceber que por lá já chovia, e não era nada pouco.

Encostou a testa no vidro frio e fechou os olhos, sentindo um alivio imediato da dor em sua visão. Suspirou, sentindo seu próprio cheiro. Jasmins...

**...:Flash Back:...**

"_- Jasmins! –" ele exclamou, jogando o cabelo dela para trás._

"_- O que têm Jasmins? –" ela perguntou, uns sorrisos meigos, observando os olhos verde-oliva tão próximos dos seus._

"_- Você tem cheiro de jasmins... e isso é ótimo...-" Harry acrescentou, a puxando para o colo._

_Estavam no salão comunal da grifinória, ele sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira, onde o fogo já se distinguia. E ela, sendo puxada para o colo dele. Não namoravam. Ou ao menos, era o que diziam, sem admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas estavam juntos, e isso, já fazia Gina ter cãibras de tanto sorrir._

_Harry estava feliz, admitia. Mas a presença de Cho no castelo ainda o deixava bastante atordoado. Tinha certeza do sentimento que ainda tinha pela oriental, mas também tinha certeza que Gina o fazia feliz. E muito._

"_- Você gosta de jasmins? –" ela perguntou, as mãos acariciando o rosto liso do menino, enquanto o nariz dele tocava com carinho o dela._

"_- Não... Mas gosto de você – " – aquelas simples palavras, antes que os lábios de ambos se juntassem, fez o peito da ruiva saltitar e o suspiro sair, sem pedir autorização._

_As mãos de Harry apertaram a cintura dela, e Gina, que estava sentada no colo do moreno, de frente, uma perna de cada lado dele, suspirava. Gina sentia a pele do rosto arder cada vez que a respiração de Harry ofegava, dando um leve aperto nas suas costas, onde a mão dele subia._

_Se a ruiva estivesse concentrada, teria percebido sua respiração falhar quando as mãos trêmulas de Harry começaram a afrouxar sua gravata. Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto que pareciam duas esmeraldas, mergulhadas na escuridão da sala comunal, quando se fitaram._

_A mão do moreno subia com calma, receoso de perder qualquer pequeno pedaço de pele que não houvesse tocado. Ela estava quente, e a pele era lisa e macia, pedindo para ser tocada. O risco que corriam de serem pegos existia, e era grande, mas os dois sequer pensavam sobre isso._

_Gina pressionou mais um pouco seu corpo sobre o dele, aprofundando o beijo. O fogo da lareira já havia apagado, mas o calor que emanava dos corpos dos dois era o suficiente._

_As mãos pequenas dela começaram a descer da nuca, para o cinto que rodeava a calça dele, e em segundos, atrapalhada, Gina desafivelou-o, interrompendo o beijo._

_Fitaram-se com atenção, as maças do rosto coradas, a respiração ofegante, o coração batendo forte, nas veias, o sangue corria tão rápido, e a pele formigava, pedindo por mais._

_Harry, com as mãos firmes, segurou as mãos de Gina nas suas, sem cortar o contato visual, e então, começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça pra trás, soltando um gemido de prazer._

_Ele beijava com calma, mordiscava, toda a extensão do pescoço dela. Deu uma leve mordida em seu queixo, voltando a atenção para perto da jugular dela, onde pressionou os lábios, dando um chupão. Ficaria ali, a marca avermelhada. A marca dele. Com a ponta da língua, foi traçando um caminho, até chegar no lóbulo de sua orelha, onde trincou os dentes._

_Gina jogara a cabeça para o lado de um dos ombros, permitindo que ele beijasse com mais facilidade. Sentiu as mãos dele alargarem sobre seus pulsos, e de imediato, levou-as até as costas dele, o arranhando de leve, com as unhas. Se ele tinha o direito de marca-lhe...ela também tinha. Quando assim o fez, sentiu Harry gemer em seu ouvido e morder o lábio inferior._

_Com as mãos livres, Harry segurou Gina pelos quadris, a encaixando melhor em si. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, fitando os olhos verdes de Harry, fazendo-o engolir em seco com o brilho do olhar dela._

"_- Acho que estamos nos arriscando muito..." – a voz dele saiu trêmula, fazendo Gina morder o lábio inferior e sacudir a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando._

_Os dois fecharam os olhos e se beijaram mais uma vez, sendo dessa, um beijo calmo. As línguas se acariciavam de forma delicada, e as mãos, antes afoitas, agora estavam seguras umas nas outras. A mão firme de Harry acariciava os dedos de Gina, e quando minutos se passaram, com os dois assim, até que estivessem devidamente recuperados, levantaram e foram até seus devidos dormitórios._

_Sonhariam o resto da noite com a continuação do que havia sido interrompido._

**...:Fim do Flash Back:...**

"- Ela não comeu o dia todo..." – a voz de Hermione saiu preocupada, sentando-se no sofá da varanda, onde Rony e Harry se encontravam, já de noite.

"- Eu sei, também estou preocupado..." – Rony murmurou, observando a chuva fina que começava, molhando a grama.

Os dois se entreolharam, observando Harry.

O moreno mantinha o olhar perdido. Os braços cruzados em frente ao peito coberto por uma blusa cor de vinho, de botões. Os pensamentos longe, ou talvez, nem tão longe... E sim, em um dos quartos da casa, onde uma ruiva havia se trancado o dia inteiro.

Não havia tido coragem de ir até lá e tirar aquela historia a limpo. Afinal, o que havia acontecido? Estava tão bem, e de repente... Ela estava lá, trancada naquele quarto... Sozinha. Seus braços estavam ali, prontos para abraçá-la, e ela sequer olhava para ele.

"- Harry? Você ta ouvindo?" – a mão de Rony estava sendo balançada na sua frente, e então, chamou a atenção do moreno, que olhou para os amigos, como quem havia acabado de acordar.

"- Não, desculpe... O que diziam?"

Hermione suspirou, cansada.

"- Eu e o Rony estávamos comentando que a Gina vai desmaiar de novo se não comer... Você podia levar alguma coisa pra ela comer... Se importa?"

Ninguém na casa sabia que ele e Gina haviam voltado, se é que já não haviam terminado de novo. Então, por que será que a voz de Hermione pareceu tão cúmplice?

"- Tudo bem... Eu levo..." – era uma boa desculpa de se aproximar do quarto dela, de ao menos... ouvir a voz dela.

Hermione sorriu, puxando Rony pelo braço.

"- Ótimo, porque estamos indo dormir..." – e, sem esperar alguém dizer mais alguma coisa, puxou um Rony, que não havia entendido nada, para o quarto, deixando apenas Harry zanzando pela casa.

Ele levantou, retirando as linhas imaginarias de sua camisa, cujo dois primeiros botões estavam abertos, e caminhou até a cozinha, onde, até os elfos, já haviam ido descansar.

Pegou uma bandeja no armário e colocou sobre a mesa. Andando de um lado para o outro, começou a encher o recipiente com frutas e guloseimas. Antes de colocar o chantili no sorvete, parou, olhando para o pode.

**...:Flash Back:...**

"_- Não, você não me pega!" – ela riu, começando a correr pela casa. Desviou do sofá por pouco, entrando na cozinha, tentando fechar a porta, mas Harry havia sido mais rápido, colocando o pé antes que a porta fechasse por completo._

_Harry e Gina estavam sozinhos na casa dos Weasley. O Sr. Weasley estava no Ministério, junto com Percy. Fred, Jorge e a Sra. Weasley estavam na nova loja de logros dos gêmeos, Rony havia saído com Hermione, e os mais velhos já não moravam lá._

_Harry havia aparecido de surpresa, mas não sabia que ia encontrar apenas a pequena Weasley na casa. Os dois haviam se envolvido nos últimos meses em Hogwarts, antes de entrarem de férias, e não haviam se falado mais. Não tinham um relacionamento sério, mas se divertiam juntos. Ele se lembrava até hoje, com perfeição, da noite em que foram mais longe. Sentia arrepios na espinha só de fechar os olhos e pensar naquela noite. Fora engraçado a cara que Rony havia feito ao ver a vermelhidão no pescoço de Gina._

_Mas, agora, ele estava ali... Apenas os dois juntos naquela casa enorme. E ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ou melhor, se devia fazer o que queria._

_Forçou a porta, entrando na cozinha, rindo quando ela soltou um gritinho histérico._

"_- Eu vou te pegar, Weasley..." – murmurou ameaçador, vendo-a encostar na pia, e rapidamente, a encurralou._

_Com os braços longos e fortes de apanhador, expostos pela camiseta regata que usava, a prendeu entre si e a pia, fazendo-a encolher os ombros quando sorriu maroto._

_Gina prendeu a respiração, sentindo o corpo de Harry encostar no seu, e apoiou as mãos no mármore da pia atrás de si. Com seus olhos castanhos, observou os verdes de Harry cada vez mais próximos. Viu os lábios dele se entreabrirem, e riu divertida, desviando, fazendo com que ele a beijasse na bochecha._

"_- Você é má, pequena..." – murmurou, rouco, começando a beijar com os lábios secos, a bochecha corada dela, caminhando para o pescoço, até chegar no ombro._

_Gina suspirou sob o contato dos lábios dele. As mãos, que antes estavam no mármore, ela colocou sobre os braços dele, sentindo a pele macia e morna. A respiração dele em seu pescoço, fazia com que ela ficasse arrepiada._

_Ela, com uma saia na metade das coxas, a blusa de alça fina, com flores bordadas. Parecia uma menininha indefesa, o que fazia com que a vontade de apertá-la em seus braços aumentasse._

_Com uma das mãos, Harry desceu a alça da blusa dela, deixando um dos ombros, nu. Com os lábios entreabertos, começou a beijar com calma, sentindo Gina sorrir. Abriu os olhos, ainda com os lábios no ombro dela, e murmurou, olhando pro lado de fora, na janela que se encontrava ás costas da ruiva._

"_- Está nevando..."_

_Eles sabiam que só se mantinham aquecidos devido ao feitiço térmico que o Sr. Weasley sempre aplicava na casa. Os dois estavam abraçados, o queixo de Harry apoiado no ombro de Gina, observando a neve cair._

_Gina se mexeu, virando as costas para o moreno, e pode, também, observar a neve cobrir seu quintal. Harry apertou um pouco seus braços em volta da cintura dela e depositou um beijo próximo a orelha da ruiva._

"_- Ta... Mas aqui dentro estamos quentinhos..." – ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, suspirando._

_Harry a admirou por uns minutos, e sorriu marotamente ao perceber um vidro de chantili na mesa. Se esticou um pouco, sem chamar a atenção dela, e quando já tinha o vidro em mãos, espirrou um pouco do doce no nariz dela, a assustando._

"_- Hey!" – ela gemeu, fazendo-o rir._

"_- Você ta parecendo um boneco de neve..." – sussurrou, virando-a para si novamente._

"_- Me dê isso aqui!" – Gina se esticou, tentando pegar das mãos dele, o chantili, mas como Harry era bem mais alto e ágil que ela, conseguiu manter bem afastado, a sujando ainda mais com o creme. – "Harry!"_

_Rindo, Harry a rodou no ar, a sentando na mesa._

"_- Abre a boca..." – murmurou, sem resultados. Gina manteve os braços cruzados, emburrada, parecendo uma criança. – "Anda, abre a boca..." – repetiu._

_A ruiva rolou os olhos, então, abriu a boca. Harry, sem perder tempo, espirrou mais chantili nos lábios dela, e em seguida, juntou os lábios seus aos dela, formando, enfim, um beijo._

_No mesmo momento, Gina o puxou pela nuca, para mais perto, o acomodando entre as pernas. Harry largou o vidro e, com as mãos livres, depositou-as nas coxas dela, acariciando-as com calma._

**...:Fim do Flash Back:...**

Harry soltou um suspiro. Como sentia falta daquela ruiva... Olhou para a bandeja que acabara de arrumar, e sorriu satisfeito. Tinha tudo o que ela mais gostava. Desde cerejas, chantili, pêras, chocolates...

Segurou a bandeja com as duas mãos e foi até o segundo andar, e só parou quando chegou em frente ao quarto dela. Passou a bandeja para uma das mãos e, do bolso,tirou uma chave. Mesmo que Gina não o deixasse entrar, ele entraria.

Abriu a porta em silencio, e, quando já estava dentro do quarto, encontrou a ruiva sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando pro lado de fora, o olhar perdido. Ela só percebeu sua presença quando fechou a porta com um estalo.

"- O que você está fazendo aqui?" – exigiu na hora, se levantando, ficando de frente pro moreno.

Harry atravessou o quarto, deixando a bandeja sobre a cama, onde as cobertas estavam jogadas pro lado.

"- Vim trazer algo pra você comer... E tentar conversar..."

Gina atravessou o quarto com uma certa brutalidade, disposta a expulsá-lo do quarto, mas antes de alcançar a porta, ele a puxou pelo pulso, a trazendo para perto. Sorriu quando o corpo dela chocou-se contra seu peito e ela tremeu. Então, nem tudo estava perdido.

"- A gente não tem nada pra conversar..." – ela virou o rosto, fitando o chão, sem se desvencilhar dele.

"- Gina... Deixa de ser criança..." – murmurou, sem fazer questão de esconder o sorriso.

"- Potter, quer fazer o favor de sair do meu quarto?"

"- Pedindo tão educada assim, Srta. Weasley..." – Harry a apertou ainda mais pela cintura e a rodou, sentando-a na cama. – "Minha resposta é não." – disse sério.

Gina bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. E, emburrada, murmurou:

Ok, diga... O que você quer?

...C O N T I N U A...


	11. Capítulo 11:

**Capitulo 11**

**Achando o segundo refúgio.**

10 de agosto –terça-feira.

10o dia de férias

Harry encarou Gina ainda com seriedade e falou.

-O que esta acontecendo Gina? –Ele parecia suplicar por uma resposta –ate ontem estávamos bem, o que aconteceu para você estar tão fria comigo? –

-E você não sabe Potter? –ela cruza os braços –Será que você não cansa de brincar comigo? Será que eu sou apenas isso? Uma garotinha que tem que viver eternamente apaixonada pelo herói dela? Só para que você goste de ter alguém que te adore... –Mas nisso ela vê os olhos dele ficarem bravos.

-Será que todos este anos você nunca percebeu que eu não sou assim? O que deu em você Virginia? –

-Por que você não vai atrás daquela chorona galinha da Chang? Quem sabe ela faça você mais feliz –Harry a encarou bravo e fala.

-Então e isso? Você esta brava comigo por causa da "Chang"? –Gina parou no ato ao ouvir ele chamar Cho de Chang, ela conhecia ele, sabia que se ele falou assim, algo ruim aconteceu, ele passa a mão sobre o cabelo e fala –Não sei o que você acha que aconteceu, mas se quer a verdade, ela foi no meu quarto, achou que o que o idiota do Collin falou era verdade... Que eu queria voltar com ela, mas assim que ela encostou em mim, eu a mandei para fora, ela me chamou de insensível e falou que eu estava brincando com ela –ele encarou bem ela –não sei porque você achou que aconteceu algo, mas vou repetir ate você entender "Virginia Molly Weasley" –ele frisa bem o nome dela –Eu te amo, nada mudou ou vai mudar, passei anos me castigando por fazer você sofrer e não vou fazer mais isso –ele se vira para sair, mas fala antes –Por favor, coma algo que eu não te quero ver doente –ele nem espera ela falar algo e sai, Gina ficou parada em choque, ela queria ir ate ele, mas não o fez, ela foi ate a cama e colocou um biscoito de chocolate na boca, era um de seus preferidos, mas agora estava com um gosto amargo.

-O que eu fiz? –ela pergunta baixo e volta para a cama.

No dia seguinte, Gina desceu as escadas com um semblante cansado e triste, ela deu um fraco bom dia para os irmãos e nota que Harry não estava lá.

-Espero que você esteja melhor Gi –Falou Jorge preocupado –você tem que ver o que e esta fraqueza e estas dores de cabeça –mas logo ele sorri –mas já que você esta aqui vai poder nos ajudar –

-Ajudar? –ela pergunta desconfiada.

-E que estamos planejando fazer a festa do Harry no nosso ultimo dia aqui, embora o Collin ache que devemos fazer antes para animar o Harry... Parece que ele estava de mau humor hoje de novo e saiu sem falar nada para ninguém –falou Angelina preocupada.

-Ele saiu? –Gina repetiu ainda em choque.

-Ele foi para um dos "refúgios" –todos olham para Rony –O que foi? –

-O que você quer dizer com "refúgios" Rony? –Perguntou Hermione também preocupada com o amigo, Rony se aconchega mais no sofá e puxa Hermione para se sentar com ele.

-Quando decidimos comprar o lugar, um de nós teria que vir aqui vistoriar, o Harry veio porque eu não ia entender nada disso, ele falou que achou o lugar esplendido e que tinha vários refúgios para ele, embora ele não me contou onde eram eles, ele me falou que caso ele estivesse querendo ficar sozinho, que não deveria me preocupar que ele estaria em um dos refúgios dele –todos se encaravam depois dessa revelação.

-Ele estava muito nervoso quando saiu daqui? –Gina perguntou, embora ela fingisse desinteresse, ela estava com medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

-Você conhece o Harry, Gina –Hermione fala cansada –desde que Sírius ensinou Oclumência para ele, a gente não sabe como ele esta, mas eu percebi que ele estava um pouco bravo... –Gina morde os lábios, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

-Mas voltando ao plano... Acho que deveríamos fazer a festa depois de amanhã –Collin fala tentando mudar de assunto –Assim não precisamos nos preocupar com últimos deta... –Mas ele para de falar ao ver o olhar de Gina, era agora, ela não deixaria barato.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você seja tão baixo Collin Creevey –todos se assustam com a voz de Gina –o Harry esta por ai triste, sozinho, parece que vai cair uma tempestade e você fala de festa? Que se exploda o que você acha –ela pega uma capa e fala –Vou procurar ele –

-Mas Gina... –Começou Hermione.

-Mas nada Mione, e uma das coisas que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo –e sobre o olhar de todos surpreso de todos, ela vai ate o estábulo.

-Esta garota e louca, sair num tempo desses –falou Cho, recebendo de volta muitos olhares bravos, foi só então que ela percebeu que estava em uma sala com três irmãos da garota.

-Max –Gina chamou o homem que colocava os cavalos para dentro do estábulo.

-Srta Weasley? O que a Srta faz aqui? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Estou procurando o Harry, você sabe para onde ele foi? –Max olha para o lado e fala.

-Ele veio ate aqui, celou o diamante e saiu em disparada para lá –ele apontou para um lado onde uma formação rochosa ficava –ele parecia um tanto bravo, e melhor esperar que ele volte... –ele falou hesitante.

-Você pode me arrumar um cavalo? Eu vou atrás dele mesmo assim –Max parecia preocupado com ela.

-Acho melhor você esperar a chuva passar Gina... O Tempo nessa região e forte... –

-Eu não posso esperar Max... Esperei tempo demais –ela falou mais para si do que para ele.

-Esta bem –ele deu um assovio e uma égua branca apareceu –Esta e a cristal, depois do diamante, ela e a mais rápida que eu tenho –ela olhou para Gina –tenha cuidado –

Em pouco tempo, Gina estava cavalgando velozmente pelo lugar tentando achar Harry.

-HARRY... ONDE VOCÊ ESTA? –ela gritava a toda hora, mas nenhuma resposta vinha, e para piorar a situação, tinha começado a chover, Gina olha para todos os lados tentando achar um lugar para se esconder com Cristal, foi quando ela viu uma caverna um pouco distante, ela resolveu se abrigar lá.

Gina desceu de Cristal e ficou olhando para a caverna, desejando que ali não morasse nenhum animal, embora ela estivesse com a varinha, ela não estava afim de uma briga, ela tentava secar o cabelo com um feitiço e fazia o mesmo com Cristal, não deixaria a coitada toda molhada, foi então que Gina sentiu, aquela caverna não era normal, tinha algo mágico ali, ela olhou para Cristal que parecia calma e foi para mais fundo.

Ela não sabia o que procurar, ela usou o lumus para se orientar dentro da caverna, foi então que ela viu, uma barreira mágica, quem visse, acharia que não tinha nada ali, mas Gina era acostumada com feitiços e percebeu que ali era um lugar escondido, ela hesita durante um tempo, mas atravessa.

O que ela viu a surpreendeu, era um quarto enorme, tinha uma cama confortável, uma escrivaninha com vários papeis e uma estante com livros, aquele deveria ser um dos refúgios de Harry, ela tentou achá-lo, mas descobriu que ele não estava ali.

-Onde você se meteu Harry? –ela se senta na cadeira perto da escrivaninha e viu um assombro uma lareira se acender do nada aquecendo o lugar, deveria ser uma mágica automática.

Ela fica sentada tentando imaginar onde ele estaria, quando ela vê um livro de capa vermelha em cima da escrivaninha, ela pega tentando ver se assim passava o tempo ate a chuva parar e ela voltar a procurar Harry, mas assim que ela vê o que estava na capa, ela deixa o "livro" cair de volta na escrivaninha.

-"o diário de Harry Potter?" –ela olha em assombro para o artefato, ela odiava diários desde o primeiro ano, mas algo a fez interessar por aquele, não por ser algo onde Harry tinha colocado seus segredos, mas pela frase que estava na pagina onde se abriu quando ela deixou cair.

-"Hoje eu fiz, embora isso vá me matar aos poucos durante todos os anos... hoje eu comecei a proteger a Gina" –ela fica curiosa, quando ela vê a data, o queixo dela cai, era o mesmo dia em que eles tinham terminado de vez e ele tinha começado a namorar Parvati.

Ela pegou o diário novamente, mas quando ela ia ver, ela nota que tinha parado de chover, ela leva o diário e guarda na cela de Cristal que parecia lhe mandar um olhar estranho.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo –ela sobe e começa a procurar novamente Harry, embora tivesse parado de chover, um vento frio e forte passava por elas com a força de um furacão.

-HARRY? ONDE VOCÊ ESTA? –derrepente uma voz fala de volta.

-GINA? O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? –ele aparece montado em Diamante –Você esta louca? Sair nesse tempo atrás de mim... –

-Eu... Eu precisava... Te achar... –Harry nota que ela estava tremula e se aproxima mais.

-Merlin... Você esta ardendo em febre –ele retira a capa e coloca sobre ela –tenho que te levar de volta para casa rápido... –ele a puxa para ir com ele em Diamante e ele se vira para Cristal –volte para casa Cris, eu levo a Gina –Harry pode ver algo na cela dela e puxa, ele encara com temor o seu próprio diário, ele não fala nada e coloca no bolso do casaco que ele deu para Gina que estava febril e com os olhos fechados nem notou e grita –VAMOS DIAMANTE, TEMOS QUE VOLTAR RÁPIDO PARA CASA –o cavalo entende o que o dono falou e corre como vento, em menos de vinte minutos, Harry para em frente a casa, ele pega Gina no colo e fala para Diamante –Vá para o estábulo meu amigo, você merece um descanso –o cavalo parece reverenciar e sai correndo para o estábulo.

Assim que Harry entra, todos olham preocupados para ele, mas ele apenas fala.

-Mione, eu quero que você pegue a maleta de poções curativas que esta no meu quarto e venha ate o quarto de Gina... Ela esta febril e precisa de ajuda –Hermione prontamente se levanta e vai para as escadas, Harry ainda carregava Gina no colo.

-Você sabe Harry... Sendo um bruxo você não precisa carregar ela –Cho fala com amargura.

-E você sabe Chang, que não lhe interessa o que eu faça ou deixo de fazer? –ele nem liga para o olhar dos amigos e sobe com Gina.

Aquela noite, Harry ficou no quarto de Gina, embora Hermione tivesse falado que ela ficaria bem e tudo o mais, ele se sentou em uma poltrona que ele conjurou na frente da cama dela e não saiu de lá por nada, ele ainda viu o diário no bolso e sorri para Gina.

-Você e esperta meu amor... Descobriu o meu segundo refugio –ele coloca o diário na mesa de cabeceira dela e fala –Bons sonhos meu anjo –ele beija sua testa e tranca a porta com feitiços que apenas Gina e Hermione poderiam abrir, logo as revelações seria feitas.


	12. Capítulo 12:

**Capitulo 12**

**Descobrindo a verdade.**

11 de agosto –quarta-feira.

11o dia de férias.

Gina acorda com uma enorme dor de cabeça, ela estava para se levantar quando ouve Hermione falar.

-Fique quieta mocinha, hoje você vai descansar –ela esfrega os olhos para enxergar a amiga sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama dela –Como você se sente? –Gina dá um fraco sorriso e fala.

-Como se um Hipogrifo tivesse feito um sapateado em mim... –ela olha para os lados e pergunta –O Harry... Ele...? –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Sim, ele te trouxe aqui e ficou ate altas horas, mas eu o mandei dormir um pouco –ela encara a amiga –Pois bem Srta Weasley, você vai me contar o que esta acontecendo? –Gina abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Eu estraguei tudo Mione –ela começa a contar para a amiga sobre a reconciliação, sobre o tempo que eles passaram juntos escondidos de todos e a briga com a Chang, parecia que Gina estava tirando um peso enorme das costas, quando ela termina, ela tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos –Eu o perdi Mione... Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso... –Mas Hermione sorri.

-Você acha que perdeu –ao ver o olhar da amiga, ela completa –O Harry ficou a noite toda aqui do seu lado, não deixou ninguém chegar perto da sua cama que não fosse eu, o Collin... Eu nem entendi o que ele fez... Mas o Harry quase fez uma janela nova para você jogando ele direto na parede... –ela dá uma risadinha a cara de espanto da amiga.

-Mas... Eu... –foi então que ela se lembrou de algo ela tentou se levantar, mas uma tontura o faz cair de novo na cama.

-Ei... Vai com calma, você não pode sair por ai assim, você precisa descansar –

-Mas... Eu preciso ver algo no estábulo... –Gina evita olhar para a amiga, ela não contaria que estava querendo ver o diário de Harry.

-Você não vai sair daqui Gi... Você vê isso outra hora quando você estiver melhor –ela lhe lança um olhar que não aceita discórdia e se levanta –vou preparar algo para você comer... Não quero que você desmaie de novo –ela sai da cama e deixa Gina deitada olhando para a porta, ela tinha que ir lá, ela tinha que ver o que Harry fez.

Ela tentou levantar novamente, mas o corpo inteiro doía, ela respira fundo e desiste, não queria saber de ver os outros bravos com ela por causa de um capricho, ela olha para o quarto inteiro, foi então que seus olhos recaem na mesa de cabeceira, ele estava lá, o diário de Harry.

-Como ele veio parar aqui? –ela tenta se lembrar, mas a ultima coisa que ela se lembra era de Harry lhe chamando de louca por sair naquele tempo, ela puxa o diário em suas mãos, ela não poderia fazer aquilo, era os segredos de Harry, mas ela precisava saber.

Quando ela estava para abrir o diário, uma batida na porta a faz escondê-lo debaixo do travesseiro.

-Pode entrar –era Collin, ele estava com um olhar preocupado, mas Gina o encara com atenção –O que você quer Collin? –ele se assusta com o tom dela e fala.

-Desculpe... Eu... Eu só vim ver como você esta... –Gina fica um pouco tocada e fala.

-Eu estou bem Collin, melhor, mas preciso descansar um pouco mais –Nisso Hermione aparece com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas falando.

-O Harry e louco... Me mandou trazer tudo isso... –mas ela para de falar ao ver Collin no quarto –Oi Collin –ela força um sorriso –eu trouxe a comida para a doentinha aqui –ela ri da careta da amiga –pelo visto... Hoje eu virei enfermeira da Srta Weasley –ela faz uma reverencia para a amiga que ri.

-Se você quiser, eu fico aqui com ela... –Mas Gina manda um olhar para Hermione que entende.

-"me deixa aqui com ele que eu faço a sua vida um inferno" –

-Sinto muito Collin... Mas e que eu também preciso conversar com a Gina sobre assuntos... Sabe... Coisas de mulheres –ela finge corar ao que o garoto fala.

-Tudo bem, vou indo... Espero que você melhore –ele fala para Gina e sai, Hermione vai ate a porta e lança todos os feitiços que ela sabia para ninguém ouvir ou entrar no quarto.

-Vai me contar o que esta havendo com você e o Collin? –Gina respira fundo e fala.

-Outra hora Mione... –ela começa a comer as coisas que Hermione tinha trazido, estava tudo delicioso, ela estava imaginando se Harry iria ver ela, mas logo ela descobre que não.

-O Harry saiu de novo... Falou que precisou resolver algumas coisas... Mas volta hoje de noite... –ao ver o olhar da amiga ela completa –ei ruiva... Fica assim não, ele me falou que era uma surpresa –Mesmo assim Gina fica cabisbaixa.

Um tempo depois, Hermione sai pedindo para a amiga dormir um pouco, assim que a amiga sai, Gina puxa o diário de baixo do travesseiro e começa a ler.

-"Hoje eu fiz, embora isso vá me matar aos poucos durante todos os anos... hoje eu comecei a proteger a Gina, ela não desconfia de nada, tive que fazer isso, foi para o bem dela, hoje tive mais uma visão com Tom, ele mandou espiões em Hogwarts para achar o meu ponto fraco, e eu sei que o meu ponto fraco e o meu coração, ou seja, Gina, eu não poderei colocar ela em perigo, foi então que hoje eu coloquei meu plano em ação, falei com Parvati sobre fingirmos um namoro, ela queria fazer ciúmes em Simas, eu tentei avisar a ela sobre os riscos de sair comigo, mas ela acha que ficar com o "famoso Harry Potter" era maravilhoso, eu vi nos olhos de Gina que a machuquei muito... Mas isso e melhor do que ver ela nas mãos de Tom novamente... Mesmo que ela nunca mais me ame... Eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar dela novamente..." –Gina olha para as paginas em choque, ela revira mais e acha outra nota –"Hoje aconteceu o que eu temia, Tom seqüestrou Parvati, eu consegui tirar ela das mãos dele antes que ele fizesse algum mal a ela, mas ela ficou em choque por estar em frente ao Lord das trevas, eu resolvi terminar com ela, ela me falou que eu deveria voltar para Gina, que se existia uma garota que poderia passar por tudo aquilo ao meu lado era ela... Mas eu não posso voltar atrás... Mesmo que eu morra levando Tom comigo... Eu não vou jamais, deixar Gina cair nas mãos de Tom..." –ela revira mais algumas paginas e em uma ela lê –"hoje eu a vi na formatura, e claro que ela não me viu, eu estava escondido pela minha capa, ela estava maravilhosa... Mas finalmente me esqueceu, ela esta namorando Collin, e vejo que ela esta feliz... Ele pode dar a ela um futuro... Uma vida que eu nunca poderia dar... Embora eu vá amar ela por toda a minha vida... Eu quero ver ela feliz" –lagrimas caiam do rosto de Gina, ela sempre tinha achado que ele era um crápula que brincava com os seus sentimentos, e tudo o que ele tinha feito era protegê-la de Tom, ela se deita e tenta dormir, mas uma das ultimas coisas que ela lê no diário faz um sorriso aparecer antes dela cair nos sonhos –"Eu a amarei para sempre" –

Na hora do jantar, Hermione aparece no quarto da amiga e a vê dormindo, ela não queria perturbá-la, mas a surpresa que Harry tinha para ela a faria feliz, ela pega o livro que a amiga estava e coloca na mesa de cabeceira sem olhar para ele e fala.

-Gi... Acorde... –ela abre os olhos e fala meio dormindo.

-Mione...? O que... ? –ela sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Você precisa se arrumar e descer... O Harry trouxe algumas pessoas que você vai gostar –ela ajuda a amiga a se vestir e desce sorrindo, embora Gina não quisesse ver ninguém, um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto dela ao ver quem era.

-Sabia que você era dorminhoca, mas dormir assim? Você tem abusado do licor de castanha azul que eu te mandei não e? –Uma Luna com seu jeito aéreo e uma roupa toda colorida estava de braços dados com Neville que tinha um sorriso enorme para todos, aquelas férias poderiam melhorar.


	13. Capítulo 13:

**Capitulo 13**

**A dança da Lua da Luna.**

12 de agosto –quinta-feira.

12o dia de férias.

Com certeza trazer Luna e Neville para o lugar tinha animado Gina, a amiga falava de varias coisas que sempre arrancavam boas risadas de Gina e das outras e Neville explorava as plantas do lugar e pedindo amostrar para ele poder levar para Hogwarts, mas Gina fica curiosa, se a casa estava cheia antes deles chegarem, onde eles dormiriam, a resposta veio um pouco mais tarde naquele dia.

-O Harry já arrumou o quarto dele para vocês –Rony fala e Gina olha de Neville para Luna sem compreender.

-Você explicaria Srta Lovegood? –Gina arqueia uma sobrancelha ao que Neville cora.

-Srta Lovegood agora... Sra Longbottom mais tarde... Estas coisas... –ela fala sorrindo e Gina fica boquiaberta.

-Você e o Nev? Desde quando? –Neville sorri e abraça ela por trás.

-Já faz um ano que estamos namorando Gina –ele beija a bochecha de Luna que ri –Ela foi me entrevistar para uma reportagem sobre plantas raras que eu descobri e desde então tínhamos trocado cartas e saído... –ele sorri ao se lembrar do primeiro beijo deles na estufa de Hogwarts –Começamos a namorar nas férias do ano passado, mas a Luna não conseguia falar com você por causa do horário, então quando o Harry nos convidou para passar as férias aqui, achamos que seria uma boa oportunidade –Gina sorri para eles, mas depois pergunta para Rony.

-Você falou que o Harry arrumou o quarto dele para eles... Mas e ele? –Cho estava com cara de que iria falar que ele dormiria no quarto dela, quando Hermione fala.

-Ele vai para um dos refúgios dele –Ela respira fundo –Ele ainda não nos contou onde são... –

-Eu e Max sabemos de um... E anteontem eu achei mais um... –Hermione ri e fala.

-Sendo que ele nos contou que são "7" refúgios que ele tem... Acho que vai ficar difícil achar ele –

-Sete? –Gina fica surpresa –Eu achei que ele tinha dois ou três... Mas sete... –Luna ri e fala.

-Ele gosta de brincar de esconde-esconde não? –apenas Hermione que era trouxa começou a rir, mas ela se vira para a amiga e pergunta.

-Você sabe de dois refúgios dele? Onde são? –Gina olha para Cho e faz Luna e Hermione se aproximarem dela e fala.

-Conto para vocês mais tarde... Não quero que mais "ninguém" ouça –elas entendem e voltam a conversar.

-Sabia que hoje e um dia especial? –Luna fala com um sorriso.

-Por que Luna? –Hermione pergunta confusa, ela não se lembra de ser nenhuma data importante.

-E o dia antes da lua cheia... E antes de uma sexta feira treze –ela olha para Gina que compreende e ri.

-Você não esta pensando em... –

-Mas e claro, faz tempo que não temos uma data assim –ela fala com um sorriso.

-Sei que não somos tão importantes –falou Angelina de forma dramática.

-Mas as Srtas poderiam nos contar do que estão falando? –Kátia fala sorrindo.

-A dança da lua que a Luna inventou –Gina fala sorrindo –fazíamos isso quando criança, toda lua cheia na noite de sexta feira treze, a gente faz a dança, ela fala que isso atrai energias positivas –Luna se levanta com orgulho e fala.

-E vamos ter uma visão privilegiada este ano... O campo e o melhor lugar para se fazer a nossa dança –

-Isso parece coisa de criança –Cho fala com uma careta.

-Parece divertido –falaram Kátia, Angelina, Alicia e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Você vai nos ensinar a dança Luna? –Hermione pergunta curiosa, não faria mal fazer uma brincadeira.

-Claro... Mas precisamos de um lugar com muito espaço... –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Eu falo com o Harry para ele ampliar o quarto da Gina, assim podemos praticar lá para amanhã –Luna concorda e Gina pergunta para Hermione.

-Onde o Harry esta Mione? –ela sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Ele foi arrumar as coisas dele no refúgio... Mas ele volta logo –mau estas palavras saíram da boca de Hermione e Harry entra na casa.

-Ola garotas... –ele sorri para as garotas que o olhavam com interesse –Deixe-me ser direto, o que vocês querem? –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Queríamos que você ampliasse o quarto da Gina para que pudéssemos praticar uma dança que a Luna vai nos ensinar para a Lua amanhã na sexta feira treze –Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Esta bem –ele sobe as escadas com elas do lado –esperem aqui –ele entra no quarto e Gina fica apreensiva ao se lembrar que não escondeu o diário dele, mas em pouco tempo, Harry sai meio que cambaleante e fala –espero que sirva... Vou lá embaixo... Comer algo... –Gina olha preocupada para ele e fala.

-Você quer ajuda? –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Não precisa, se divirta –ela ainda fica preocupada com ele, mas o grito de delicia que Hermione dá, faz ela voltar a realidade.

O quarto dela estava dez vezes maior, realmente ali tinha espaço para elas fazerem o que quiserem, ate colocar todas as camas delas ali para passar a noite.

-Ele sabe decorar uma casa –Luna fala sonhadora –ele sabe que a Gina ama verde... Sem falar que vai nos ajudar e muito –ela puxa a varinha e conjura uma espécie de vidro, ela coloca a ponta da varinha na tempora e retira um fio e coloca o vidro –Isso vai nos ajudar –no que as mulheres olham sem entender para o objeto, ele começa a soltar uma doce musica que parecia levitar por todo o lugar.

-Onde você aprendeu isso Luna? –Hermione pergunta confusa, ela nunca tinha visto aquilo antes.

-O Harry me ensinou quando eu o entrevistei... Ele me falou que era uma forma mais rápida para guardar uma reportagem do que escrever –ela coloca a varinha atrás da orelha e fala –vamos começar então? –todas concordam e Luna começa a mostrar os passos, Cho em um momento fala que aquilo era uma total perda de tempo e sai, mas as outras riam dos movimentos que cada uma fazia –vocês estão fazendo bem –ela olha para Gina que parecia distraída –você e que precisa se lembrar de como se faz Gina –Luna fala para a amiga que sorri fracamente –Vamos ver –ela segura a mão da amiga e as duas começam a dançar, era como se o vento as rodeasse e elas fossem circuladas por algo mágico, quando terminaram, as garotas batiam palmas.

-Por que vocês nunca nos falaram sobre isso em Hogwarts? –Angelina fala com um sorriso, parecia que a dança fazia elas se soltarem.

-E que você tem que fazer ela na noite da lua cheia, ficaria meio difícil explicar para os professores o que estávamos fazendo dançando nos jardins em uma lua cheia –Luna fala serena, as outras garotas sorriem, ela nem fala do fato que eles estavam em guerra, e ser pegos por comensais por dançar para a lua, com certeza seria uma burrice.

Elas ficaram mais um tempo rindo e dançando, foi quando Luna viu algo.

-O que e isso? –ela pega o diário vermelho que estava na mesa da cabeceira e olha para Gina –Quer nos contar algo Srta Weasley? –Gina cora, mas Hermione logo fala.

-Ela estava lendo isso antes de dormir... Eu coloquei ele ai para ela... Por que Luna? O que e isso? –Luna olha seria para Gina e mostra para as outras garotas.

-Este e o... –Hermione fala em assombro –mas... Ele me falou que ninguém poderia abrir... Nem tocar... –Ela olha para Gina que não compreende –quando ele começou a escrever no diário, ele nos contou que colocou vários feitiços nele para que ninguém a não ser ele pudesse ler... Como você abriu ele Gina? –ela ainda não conseguia falar nada.

-Eu... Eu não sei Mi... Eu achei no refugio dele... E uma caverna perto dos rochedos... Eu peguei ele achando que era um livro, estava querendo passar o tempo para poder procurar ele depois da chuva... Mas quando eu vi o que era... Eu deixei ele cair e ele se abriu... –ela ainda olha para o diário em assombro –Se ele colocou os feitiços que você falou... Como eu abri? –Mas Luna resolve deixar isso para lá e fala.

-Vamos deixar isso para lá, temos que terminar de fazer a dança se não vamos perder o ritmo –ela encara a amiga que agradece –Temos que estar afiadas para amanhã... Quero ter um casamento bonito com o Neville –ao ver que elas não entendem ela completa –Forças positivas, toda vez que eu fazia a dança eu conseguia o que eu queria, eu quero me casar com o Nev ate o final deste ano –elas riem e voltam a fazer a dança com mais ritmo, quem sabe elas não poderiam aproveitar o feitiço da dança da lua que a Luna ensinou?

Enquanto as garotas estavam dançando no andar de cima, os garotos estavam jogando snap explosivos e xadrez de bruxo, Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo uma carta, quando Cho se aproxima dele.

-Esta concentrado Harry –Ele fecha a carta rapidamente e fala.

-Estou vendo algumas coisas com o meu futuro –ele se levanta e fala para os amigos –estou indo para o meu refugio –ele encara Rony que finge que não e com ele –volto mais tarde para o jantar –

-Quer companhia Harry? –Cho pergunta maliciosa e Harry sorri.

-E claro –ele dá um forte assovio e Diamante aparece –O Diamante vai me fazer uma boa companhia –ele sobe no cavalo e sai disparado ao que o pessoal começa a rir, Cho manda um olhar bravo para Collin como se o acusando, mas desta vez quem vê e Rony, mas ele prefere falar com Hermione depois.

Algumas horas depois, as garotas descem com sorrisos enormes, elas tinham adorado a dança e a conversa que elas tiveram foi bem alegre, era hora do jantar e Dobby estava servindo a mesa.

-Mestre Harry vai chegar mais tarde –ele estava para se retirar, quando Gina pergunta.

-Você sabe onde o Harry foi Dobby? –o elfo sorri para ela e fala.

-Mestre Harry me falou que pode contar para Srta Weasley... Mestre Harry fala que Dobby pode contar tudo para a Srta Weasley –ele fala num sussurro –Mestre Harry foi resolver assuntos em Hogwarts, mas a Srta Weasley não pode contar a ninguém –Gina sorri para ele, mas fica confusa, o que Harry foi fazer em Hogwarts, mas em pouco tempo ele aparece em casa sorrindo, como todos tinham terminado de comer, ele se sentou na mesa da cozinha, mas antes fala.

-Oi pessoal –ele se senta e Dobby o serve –Estou mesmo com fome... Obrigado Dobby –ele começa a comer.

-Você vai me contar o que foi fazer em Hogwarts? –Gina pergunta quietamente para só ele ouvir, Harry sorri para Dobby e fala para ela.

-Uma hora eu lhe conto –ela arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Achei que namorados não tinham segredos Sr Potter –ele fala em um sussurro no ouvido dele o que fez ele sorrir mais, as coisas estavam voltando ao normal.

Mas eles não viram os olhares que Cho e Collin mandava para eles, eles fariam de tudo para que aquela união não fosse para frente, não mesmo.


	14. Capítulo 14:

**Capitulo 14**

**Uma dança e muitas confusões.**

13 de agosto –sexta-feira.

13o dia de férias.

As garotas passaram o dia falando sobre o luau que eles planejavam, os garotos conjuraram mesas, cadeiras e outras coisas para colocar nos jardins para a festa da lua, Gina sorria muito para Luna, ela tinha trazido uma lembrança boa para aquele lugar, e ao que parecia, as garotas também estavam ansiosas para fazer a dança da lua.

As únicas pessoas que achavam que aquilo era uma perda de tempo eram Cho e Collin, ela falava que era coisa de criança, que eles deveriam aproveitar as férias como adultos, o que foi retaliado pelos gêmeos perguntando quem era os adultos ali?

O dia passou rapidamente, as garotas ficaram na piscina enquanto os garotos levavam Neville para achar algumas plantas que ele pudesse levar para Hogwarts para os alunos novos.

-Como vocês chegaram aqui Luna? –Gina pergunta curiosa.

-Você não viu o meu Bombom? –Luna pergunta olhando para as nuvens –ele e bonitinho –ela se levanta e puxa a amiga para o lado da casa.

Se Gina estava esperando qualquer coisa, não era aquilo, era um fusca azul elétrico com algumas pintas vermelhas e o pára-choque amarelo.

–Não e lindo? –Luna pergunta com o seu olhar sonhador, tudo que Gina pode fazer era balançar a cabeça que sim e evitar de rir, coisa que as amigas não conseguiram fazer.

-Que coisa mais brega –Cho falou com o nariz enrugado ao ver o carro da garota –Onde você comprou isso Lovegood? –

-De um cara ai... –ela tenta se lembrar do nome –Acho que ele se chamava... Não sei o que Reilax –as garotas ficam impressionadas e Hermione fala.

-Albert Reilax? O maior fabricante de carros mágicos da Inglaterra? –ela encara o carro em assombro –Dizem que os carros dele são os melhores do mundo, os americanos estão de olho neles a décadas –Luna sorri e fala.

-O tio Alb sempre gostou das minhas idéias... Acho que foi por isso que ele fez este carrinho pra mim... –ela olha sonhadora de novo para o carro –O Bombom e ótimo... –

-Seu tio? Albert Reilax e seu tio? –Cho pergunta incrédula.

-Esqueci de comentar? –Luna fala dando de ombros –Vamos voltar para a piscina? –elas seguem a garota deixando Cho boquiaberta.

Já estava anoitecendo e as garotas foram se vestir, ao que Luna falou, elas deveriam usar vestidos brancos para trazer mais energia positiva para a dança.

-Elas parecem animadas com esta dança da Luna não? –Rony pergunta para os amigos, Neville ri e todos olham para ele.

-E que a Luna já fez esta dança para eu ver, e podem se preparar, vocês vão gostar e muito –ele se senta em uma cadeira olhando para a porta.

-E impressão minha, ou o Neville esta bem mais solto? –Todos riem e os gêmeos fala.

-Isso que dá se apaixonar, o nosso tímido Nev esta mais adiantado que você Roniquinho –Rony estava para sair correndo atrás dos gêmeos, quando Harry segura seu braço, ele estava para se virar para pedir para o amigo o soltar, quando ele nota o que Harry estava olhando todo abobado.

As garotas desciam ate eles com vestidos brancos, pareciam anjos descendo do céu, Rony se esqueceu completamente dos gêmeos quando ele vê Hermione.

Mas Harry estava com os olhos presos nela, os cabelos vermelhos soltos voando com a brisa que passava levemente por ali, deixava Gina mais linda ainda, Harry queria se levanta para ir ate lá e beijá-la, não importando se tinha pessoas para ver, ele queria aquela ruiva de novo.

-Esta quase na hora –Luna fala, ela conjura novamente a esfera de vidro e coloca a memória da musica, a única que não estava lá era Cho, que tinha se movido furtivamente para se sentar ao lado de Harry, que por estar encarando Gina, nem nota –Esta na hora –ela começa a dançar lentamente, e as garotas começam a acompanhá-la, a cada movimento que elas faziam, parecia que algo as rodeava, era uma magia pura que começou a emanar delas e fazer o espetáculo ficar mais lindo ainda.

-Eu não falei? –Neville fala com um sorriso ao ver a cara de bobo dos amigos –E ainda vai melhorar –ele volta sua atenção para as garotas.

Eles não desgrudavam os olhos delas, foi então que cada uma começou a se mover perto de seus namorados ou no caso de Angelina, do marido, parecia que as energias deles estavam se alinhando, era como se a alma deles fossem se completar, Gina sorria para Harry, ela estava se aproximando dele com um sorriso.

Quando ela estava quase chegando perto dele, Collin praticamente se joga na frente dela, fingindo ter tropeçado, ao mesmo tempo em que Cho agarra o braço de Harry e o puxando para um beijo.

Gina olha para a cena com os olhos brilhando com lagrimas, quando ela ia falar algo, Harry se levanta e praticamente joga Cho longe.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO CHANG? –ele fala irritado, foi como se um dementador aparecesse do nada ali, todos gelaram ao ouvir o tom de voz de Harry –EU JÁ NÃO TE FALEI QUE NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER ISSO? –

-Mas... Harry... –ela começa com a voz chorosa.

-Não Chang, eu já te falei isso, eu não estou pensando em me envolver com ninguém por enquanto... Eu não posso... –ele parecia confuso e não sabia o que fazer, foi então que ele assoviou e Diamante apareceu –Desculpem eu ter estragado a festa de vocês –ele olha de relance para Gina que estava sendo ajudada por Collin a se levantar, ao ouvir que ele não queria se envolver com ninguém, Harry lhe lança um olhar de desculpa e sai correndo em Diamante.

-Parece que não vamos mais poder fazer a dança para a lua hoje –Luna fala com decepção.

-Por que Lu? –Luna olha para Neville e aponta para uma grande nuvem que se aproximava rapidamente.

-Vai chover daqui a 15 minutos –ela pega a mão dele e fala –Vamos entrar amor –

Parecia que Luna dessa vez tinha acertado, em menos de 15 minutos uma tempestade assolou na fazenda, Gina olhava preocupada para fora do quarto.

-Por que você falou aquilo, Harry? –Nisso ela ouve alguém responder.

-Por você –Gina se vira rapidamente e se vê em frente a Luna.

-Você me assustou... –ela volta a olhar para fora –Do que você estava falando? –

-Você não precisa se fazer de desentendida comigo Gina –Luna fala seria –Eu sei que você e Harry estão se reconciliando –Gina ia negar quando Luna lhe lança um olhar –Vai querer me enganar Gina? Justo eu? Você sabe que não vai conseguir –Gina respira fundo e fala.

-Por que você acha que ele falou aquilo para a Chang por minha causa? –

-Gina... –Luna avalia a amiga –Foi você mesma que pediu para que ele esperasse –ao ver o olhar de surpresa da amiga, ela fala –Você realmente achou que eu não sabia? O Harry pode esconder tudo de todos, mas não de mim, eu vi que ele escondia algo quando aparatou na casa do Nev, pressionei ele e ele me contou que vocês estavam se entendendo, mas que você tinha pedido a ele tempo para contar a todos –ela encara a amiga fundo –Por que isso Gina? Se você o ama realmente, por que esconder? –

-Eu... Eu não sei Luna... –ela deita na cama e se abraça as pernas –Eu não sei... O que aconteceu comigo... Eu... Eu queria gritar para todos que ele me ama... Mas... Não tive coragem... –Luna sorri compreensiva e fala.

-Eu sei como e isso Gina, você deixaria de ser só mais uma garotinha apaixonada pelo herói, Harry Potter, para ser a mulher que ele ama –ela ri fracamente –Isso realmente iria me assustar se fosse comigo –ela se levanta e fala para Gina –Mas não deixe isso separar vocês, eu sei o porque o Harry não veio pedir perdão para você antes, ele sofreu demais para poder fazer isso... Só espero que estas férias não machuquem mais ainda vocês dois –Gina olha sem entender para Luna e pergunta.

-Como assim não veio me pedir perdão antes? Ele sabia que eu iria perdoá-lo logo... –Luna balança a cabeça e fala.

-Amanhã a noite eu lhe conto como foi a minha primeira entrevista com o menino-que-sobreviveu –Luna vai para a porta e fala –Boa noite Gi, e feliz dia da lua cheia –

-Pra você também Luna... Pra você também... –ela fala quietamente ao pensar no que a amiga falou, que segredos a mais Harry escondia? –

**Nota da Autora: **Ka mal abre a boca e já recebe toneladas de tomates

Aaaaaaaaaarg...

Ok, eu realmente mereço.

Fiquei quantos anos sem atualizar mesmo!

Um? Dois? Vai saber, hein!

E dêem graças á Deus q o Rafinha é meu anjo e escreveu tudo isso.

Sim, além de não atualizar todo esse tempo, o capítulo 11 até o 14 foram todos feito pelo Rafinha...

Primeiro de tudo, Rafa, me perdoa pelas grosserias, e tudo o mais (acredite, esse é meu jeito) q eu te amo, do meu jeito, mas amo. Q vc é mesmo um anjo e q sem vc, eu estaria morta por esse bando de leitoras doentes e psicopatas.

Seguuuuuuundo... A fic vai continuar? SIM!

Próxima atualização?

Pode levar uma semana, pode levar um mês, mas não vai durar um ano. E em breve, teremos mais duas fics no ar.

Ah, gostariam q vcs lessem "1997", é uma song minha, com o casal Percy/Penny. Ganhou o terceiro lugar no challenge do 3v propaganda básica XD

Agora, capítulos dedicados:

Mariana Ali Miranda.

Ela é minha miga? Quase isso... Ao menos, nunca nos falamos no MSN, nem pessoalmente, nem nada disso...

Mari, sei q te prometi essa fic pra algumas semanas atrás, mas ai está. E como prometido, dedicado á vc.

Parabéns, espero q meu humilde presente não lhe decepcione D

Kawa Potter.

Bem, na verdade, os caps q são dedicados pra mim, pq foi vc q escreveu td. Mas ainda assim, é impossível esquecer de vc nesse momento.

Lis:

Como te disse por e-mail, desisto e não desisto, desisto e não desisto. Mas aqui está, a fic

Jokka-Potter:

Vc não deixou seu e-mail no coment, por isso não te respondi antes.

Aqui está, postado, e não só um, mas 4 caps pra vc...


	15. Capítulo 15:

** b Amor em 20 Dias**

**Capítulo 15: /b **

14 de Agosto – Sábado

14º dia de férias

BUM...

"- Hm?" – Gina sentou-se de imediato na cama, olhando o quarto a sua volta.

Tudo parecia normal. As cortinas verdes estavam na frente da janela, como ela deixara, horas antes de dormir. As pantufas de dragão estavam ao lado da cama, e nenhum sinal de bagunça. Ao menos, não dentro das quatro paredes.

Por um momento, ela até chegou a pensar que tivesse apenas sonhado com o barulho, mas no estante seguinte, lá estava de novo.

Calçou as pantufas, sem se importar com o fato de que seu pijama era fino demais para aquecê-la fora do quarto. Nas pontas dos pés, parada em frente ao seu quarto, Gina olhou de ponta a ponta no corredor, e não viu nada.

BUM!

Gelada pelo medo e pelo frio, mergulhada na escuridão da madrugada, começou a caminhar em busca do barulho seco, que parecia vir do andar de baixo. Fez o menor barulho possível ao descer as escadas, os olhos castanhos arregalados para todos os lados, em busca de algum sinal, de alguma explicação para aquele barulho.

E ao colocar o pé do ultimo degrau da escada, foi que sentiu alguém agarrando seu pulso, e em seu reflexo, agarrou a varinha, estuporando a pessoa.

Quando metade das pessoas presentes na casa havia acordado e Rony finalmente acendera a luz, Gina pode ver o corpo de Colin estendido no chão, com os olhos arregalados.

"- Pêra-lá, me conta essa história de novo!" – Harry pediu, quando, á mesa do café da manhã, Rony lhe contava pela terceira vez o ocorrido da noite.

O ruivo rolou os olhos e agradeceu aos deuses quando Gina se juntou aos dois para o café, sentando-se ao lado de Harry e de frente para o irmão.

"- Contar de novo que história, Harry?" - a ruiva perguntou, pegando um bolinho de chocolate do irmão, que protestou inutilmente.

"- Você estuporou o Colin?"

Gina não pode evitar perceber uma gargalhada escondida quando Harry disse a frase.

"- Mas você é a pior Maria fofoqueira que eu conheço, hein Ron!" – Gina ralhou, enquanto colocava suco de abóbora em seu copo.

Rony deu um gemido de indignidade, mas foi Harry quem respondeu:

"- Eu preciso ficar ciente de tudo o que acontece na minha casa, Gina! Eu não estou passando as noites aqui, mas preciso pelo menos saber se está tudo indo bem..."

"- Mas está tudo indo bem! Foi só um mal entendido... E o Colin só precisa passar o dia descansando e está pronto para outra"

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Era apenas impressão ou Gina estava mesmo se sentindo culpada pelo ocorrido com Colin?

Ignorando os dois homens, Gina começou a passar geléia em sua torrada, enquanto por baixo da mesa, passava o pé pela perna de Harry. Apenas Rony, tapado por natureza, não percebeu o olhar arregalado que o moreno deu á ruiva, e apenas olhou para o amigo quando esse engasgou com o leite que tomava.

"- Mas sabe, Gin... Você não deveria ficar tão preocupada assim... Afinal, o Colin não deveria estar fazendo tanto barulho no meio da noite, apenas porque lhe deu na telha!" – Rony comentou, esfarelando uma torrada na mesa enquanto a mordia.

"- Não foi porquê lhe deu na telha, Rony... Ele disse que precisou ir no escritório ontem á noite, e quanto voltou, aparatou na sala e acabou, ern... esbarrando em algumas coisas."

Gina escondeu o rosto dentro do copo do suco, para não mostrar a risada que se formava em seus lábios. A expressão débil de Harry estava ridícula, mas como Rony ainda não havia percebido, ela não sabia.

O moreno estava relaxado na cadeira com o olhar perdido, enquanto o pé de Gina subia e descia pela sua perna.

"- E pra sua informação..." – a ruiva continuou – "Eu não estou preocupada com o Colin, apenas com um pouco de remorso. Azar o dele que eu seja tão boa em feitiços."

"- Você não estava preocupada com ele? Imagine se estivesse, Weasley..."

As três cabeças á mesa se viraram para encontrar Cho parada na porta, de braços cruzados, com um sorriso incrivelmente irritante, na opinião de Gina.

A morena já vestia um biquíni, exibindo suas pernas longas e torneadas, a pele branca e macia. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um firme rabo de cavalo e seu olhar era, de certo, lançado a Harry.

Gina parou com o carinho na perna de Harry quase que imediatamente, e só por causa disso ele percebeu a presença da outra mulher no local.

"- O que você quer dizer com isso, Chang?" – A ruiva perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos da outra.

"- Bem, você passou a noite toda do lado do Colin, com direito a mãozinha dada e tudo..." – Cho tinha a voz arrastada, e da mesma maneira se aproximou da mesa, sentando ao lado de Rony. – "Você daria uma ótima enfermeira, sabia?"

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry se levantou da mesa. O ciúme explicito em seu rosto. Sem ao menos pedir licença, ele se retirou da casa.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro. Sabia que teria que conversar com Harry, ou ele entenderia tudo errado.

"- Me passa a geléia, querida, por favor?" – Cho pediu, com um sorriso falso nos lábios, no qual Gina respondeu com o vazio, tendo a mesma atitude de Harry e saindo para a piscina, sem pedir licença.

Cho soltou uma exclamação, como se estivesse ofendida, o que foi ignorado por Rony. O ruivo lhe estendeu a geléia pedida e voltou a atenção ao seu café da manhã.

"- Olá, Srta. Weasley..."

Gina levantou seu olhar até encontrar Max escovando um dos cavalos. Ele tinha um sorrido doce nos lábios, como se estivesse fazendo aquilo que ele mais gostava.

"- Olá, Max..." – ela retribuiu o sorriso de modo amável, enquanto fazia carinho no cavalo. – "Você não viu o Harry por ai, viu?"

"- Já está se tornando hábito a senhorita me perguntar sobre ele..." – o homem comentou, com um pequeno sorriso maroto. – "Mas lamento não poder ajudar dessa vez... Eu não sai do estábulo e não o vi por aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e pôs-se a caminhar pelo vasto campo, esperando encontrar Harry em algum canto. Mas depois de meia hora, ela percebeu que, provavelmente, ele estaria em algum dos refúgios.

Cansada de andar, Gina deixou seu corpo cair sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore, sentindo a grama bem cortada em seus tornozelos. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o ar limpo entrando em seus pulmões e o silêncio. Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador olhar para todos os lados e não ver sinal de civilização. Era uma paz tão grande que mal percebeu quando a tarde chegou ao fim e uma noite tranqüila, com barulhos de grilos, se instalou á sua volta.

Levantou com um suspiro frustrado. Afinal, onde Harry estaria? Por que aquele moreno incrivelmente sexy tinha que ser tão cabeça dura e impulsivo?

Esticou seu corpo, encostando a mão em um galho baixo da árvore, e pelo simples fato de estar com os olhos fechados, não viu um buraco abrindo no tronco de madeira. Apenas sentiu como se estivesse sendo sugada para o seu interior. O frio na barriga era idêntico como se estivesse descendo de um escorrego muito alto, e em menos de dois minutos sentiu seu corpo se chocando com o chão.

"- Oucth..." – resmungou, pondo-se de pé. As mãos acariciando onde machucara, sem nem se dar conta do local em que chegara.

"- Gina?"

A ruiva virou a cabeça de imediato para a voz que lhe chamara, e se surpreendeu ao ver Harry deitado em uma cama, a olhando, talvez até mais surpreso do que ela mesma.

Foi então que ela percebeu onde estava. Era um quarto pequeno, porém bem decorado. As paredes de madeira explicavam que era dentro da árvore. A cama de solteiro estava no meio de tudo, em alguns degraus á cima, feitos com uma madeira mais clara. Não havia cômoda ou escrivaninha como no outro refúgio, mas nesse havia um pequeno baú, onde havia uma capa jogada por cima; e ao lado da cama, um criado-mudo com algumas caixas de sapos de chocolate abertas.

"- Esse é mais um de seus refugios?" – ela perguntou, aproximando da cama dele.

"- É, e se continuar assim, daqui a pouco fico sem nenhum... Parece que a sua missão atual é descobrir todos os meus refúgios."

Ela pode perceber o tom emburrado da voz dele, e rolou os olhos.

"- Não foi a intenção, eu só estava dando uma volta, e acabei caindo aqui. Foi um acidente... Ou você acha que eu iria querer me estatelar aqui dentro pelo simples fato de achar isso divertido?" – ela disse, ainda mais emburrada. – "E já que minha presença te incomoda tanto, eu já vou indo... É só você me dizer onde é a saída disso aqui."

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, olhando em volta, como se procurasse alguma saída.

"- Você deve estar mesmo doida pra voltar, não é? Seu enfermo querido deve estar aguardando ansioso sua volta." – Harry se sentou na cama de braços cruzados, um bico como de uma criança mimada.

Gina virou-se de modo brusco, o dedo erguido.

"- Escuta aqui, Sr. Harry Potter..."

"- Hm?" – Harry murmurou, levantando de supetão e parando na frente da ruiva. – "Escutar o que, senhorita esquentadinha?" – perguntou, subindo a mão pelo braço dela, até chegar ao pescoço.

"- Eu...er...escutar..." – Gina tinha a voz mole, perdida entre os carinhos dele. Por fim, soltou um suspiro frustrado. – "Você é um bobo ciumento, sabia?"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, ofendido.

"- Quem aqui é ciumento?"

Ela deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo os cabelos ruivos desalinhados pelo tombo balançarem.

"- Então todo esse sumiço o dia inteiro não foi por ciúmes?"

"- É claro que não..." – ele murmurou, acariciando-lhe a cintura.

"- Ah, não, Sr. Potter?" – ela olhou-o profundamente, fazendo-o bufar.

"- Okay, okay... eu fiquei com um pouquinho de ciúmes sim... Mas, você passou mesmo a noite toda do lado do Colin, quando eu passei aqui, sozinho, nesse frio..." – Harry fez um bico, arrancando mais uma risada de Gina.

"- Eu só fiquei preocupado, afinal, foi eu que lancei o feitiço... E quanto á você dormir nesse frio..."

Harry abriu um sorriso esperançoso, a apertando mais entre os braços.

"- Por que não trouxe uma coberta extra?"

"- Gina!"

Os dois riram juntos por um tempo, e quando a risada cessou, se encararam. Os olhos verdes fitando os castanhos tão profundamente que ela teve a sensação de que o moreno estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. E quando ele a beijou tão apaixonado daquela forma, era como se realmente lesse seus pensamentos.

Harry a apertou pela cintura, enquanto andava para trás, a puxando junto. Com um leve solavanco, ele caiu sentado na cama, enquanto Gina continuou de pé, o beijando carinhosamente.

As mãos da ruiva acariciavam os cabelos negros do rapaz, arranhando-o levemente com as unhas. Os dedos afundavam entre os fios lisos, enquanto o beijava com fervor.

Harry agora passeava com suas mãos nos quadris de Gina, a puxando para seu colo. Vez ou outra, soltava um leve gemido. Sentia o rosto quente, mas a queria ainda mais perto de si, queria poder beijar-lhe cada pedaço do corpo, tocar-lhe com uma ousadia que nunca tocara antes, com desejo que já sentia há tempos.

As línguas brincavam uma com a outra, acariciando, sentindo o sabor um do outro. Desejando-se mais e mais.

E foi com uma grande dificuldade que Gina interrompeu o beijo, ofegante.

"- Já está tarde, Harry..."

"- E dai?" – ele a puxou de novo, dando um breve beijo, novamente interrompido pela ruiva.

"- E daí que todos vão ficar preocupados com a gente... Sumimos o dia inteiro. E já está na hora do jantar."

Harry resmungou, mas acabou concordando, e em menos de quinze minutos os dois já haviam se juntado ao resto do grupo, incluindo Colin, que já havia se recuperado.

Ainda com a sensação do beijo, e todos presentes á mesa do jantar, Gina havia até se esquecido da conversa que teria com Luna. Mas naquele momento, ela tinha algo melhor em seus pensamentos.

E ninguém, exceto Hermione, obviamente, havia reparado os sorriso idiotas estampados nas faces de Harry e Gina, e seus olhares que se cruzavam á todo instante, fosse durante o jantar, fosse durante a partida de snap, e misteriosamente, Gina ter sumido depois de Harry ter se despedido para ir para um de seus refúgios.

"- Não esqueça do cobertor extra..." – Gina disse ao ouvido de Harry, sob um céu estrelado, enquanto eles se despediam um pouco afastados da casa grande.

"- Depois do fogo que você acendeu hoje, duvido muito que eu vá precisar de algum cobertor..." – os dois riram, trocaram um rápido beijo, e com recíprocos "boa noite", Harry se afastou, enquanto Gina voltou para a casa, os olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade.

** b C O N T I N U A . . . /b **

b **NA: **Uh, finalmente um capítulo com um pouco de action XD

Estava demorando, mas chegou. E olha que eu nem demorei pra atualizar dessa vez! Ok, ok, o cap ficou curto, mas eu não demorei. O q vcs preferem, caps curtos mas rápidos, ou caps longos e com um ano de atraso? XD

Mas eu estava com saudade de escrever isso aqui... Só não me façam desmotivar novamente. Como não fazer isso? Comentando! Vcs nem tem idéia de como eu fico feliz quando recebo comentários... Sabe quando vcs entram e vêem que tem atualização da fic? É assim q eu me sinto qdo tem comentário :p

Vamos lá, respondendo aos comentários do último cap:

b ---**Geia:** /b 

Olá D

Obrigada, eu tb adoro qdo comentam a fic XD

Viu só, não demorei pra atualizar :p espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjs!

b ---**Mariana Ali Miranda** /b 

Nha, claro q lembrei de vc D eu prometi, e cumpri!

Q bom q está gostando da fic, isso significa muito, pq enquanto tiver gente q goste, eu escrevo D Espero q tenha gostado do cap.

E sobre o msn, pode me add, a vontade: poço de elogios, hein? D gostei muitíssimo do seu comentário, realmente me deixou de bom humor. Aqui está a nova atualização, e como já disse, nem demorei como de costume D

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário tão gentil, vc é um amor D

b ---**Gabi W. Potter** /b 

Como eu te disse no e-mail q te mandei... É por isso q vcs ficam me cobrando tanto as atualizações, vcs lêem tudo demasiado rápido O

Mesmo assim, muito obrigada por perder um pouco do seu tempo lendo minha fic e ainda comentando. Q bom q gosta, e aqui está a atualização D

b ---**Vivi** /b 

Ahhh, gostou dos 4 caps, né? Hehehe

Espero não ter te decepcionado com esse único e pequeno capítulo /

Mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido q der, prometo (ok, ok, de minhas promessas vocês já estão fartos XD)

b **---Leticia.weasley** /b 

Isso, até q enfim novos capítulos XD

E aqui já está outro. Espero que também tenha gostado D

Bjs pra ti

b **---Kawa** /b 

Nhaaa, q bom q não ta bravo comigo, migo D

Sei q vc se ofereceu pra escrever o resto da fic, mas como te disse, tenho ciúmes dela XD

Aaaah, e parabéns pelo niver, q foi ontem D

Te adoro, anjo!

b **---Bruna Granger Potter** /b 

Oieee!

Uh, sim, voltei a atualizar XD

E já está aqui, mais um cap, rapidinho mesmo, e nem é um alien que tomou meu corpo (ok, nem teve graça, rs...)

Q bom q adora minha ficzinha D adoro qdo dizem isso X

Bjsss!

b **---Lis** /b 

Huauhauha vou chamar vc pra fazer a propaganda da minha fic, desse jeito, hein? XD

Seu comentário foi de longe o mais engraçado, essa de promoção, peça o cap 11 e ganhe o 12, 13 e 14 XD

Mas aqui está, maaais um cap D

Espero q goste, apesar desse não ter tido brinde XD

Bjsss!

Bjs á tds q comentaram, acho q não esqueci de ninguém, né? O.O

Se esqueci, me perdoem, me lembrem e eu pedirei perdão no prox cap (siiim, vai haver prox cap XD)

"Kááá, qdo vc vai atualizar?" Sabe-se lá, benhê... Quando baixar um santo em mim e os professores pararem de me dar notas vermelhas XD

Mas espero atualizar tão rápido qto atualizei esse, pq agora a fic está se encaminhando pro final... O

Eh isso ai.. E não esqueçam de comentar!

Love yah!

Ka Radcliffe


End file.
